Not Me
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: A Smytheberry love story
1. Chapter intro

AN: Hello! Iam back with another Smytheberry fan fiction. I absolutely love Sebastian and is aN AU story. I was listening to an old love song from Glenn Medeiros called "Not me" and ideas began popping into my head. So I am going to give this a go.

In this story, Rachel had just graduated from McKinley High. She thought for sure she would be spending the rest of her life, Finn Hudson. At the train station, Finn sets her free so that she can pursue her dreams in New York. She is devastated until she meets a handsome stranger on the train to New York.

Sebastian Smythe is the handsome stranger who is on leave from the Army. He is on his way back to base when he meets Rachel. He falls for her, but she's afraid of being hurt again.

He leaves for deployment but they try to keep in touch. She thinks she's falling in love, but her heart also still belongs to Finn. Will they find love or will Rachel just let him go?

I don't own Glee, songs or characters. If I did, Sebastian and Rachel would've been together already. Warning: Some mature material maybe included. Enjoy the story. :)

-Bernadette


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Our story begins with Rachel and Finn getting ready to head to the train station. Rachel thinks they are on their way to get married. What she doesn't know is that Finn has other plans instead...

Rachel Berry was standing in front of the bathroom mirror at McKinley High School. What a year it had been. She had not only survived her senior year of high school, but also just coming off a Nationals win in Chicago with her Glee club,the New Directions, starred as "Maria" in West Side Story, but most importantly finally got accepted into her dream school, NYADA and got engaged to the love of her life, Finn Aaron Hudson.

Getting engaged at 18 was so not in her immediate plans. She had planned to be married and have children by the age 25?and at least one Tony Award. Alot of her friends and family thought she and Finn were insane to get married, especially if I meant putting her dreams on hold in order to support Finn and his dreams. That is what a loving and supportive wife should so..right?

Rachel and Finn have had their shares of triumphs and breakups. He was always for between herself and his ex, Quinn Fabray. There was also the time he slept with Santana Lopez. Quinn and Want had bullied Rachel for years but somehow managed to become sort of friends. Rachel had her share of mistakes. That is a part of growing up. She is now a college graduate, and soon wife to Finn Hudson in a few short hours. She's making the right decision. She's ready for anything. She loves Finn, although was she trying to prove she's ready to others or to herself.

Rachel checked her dress and make-up once last time, and headed to Finn's car and head to the Courthouse.

Sebastian Smythe was sitting in his friend Thad's car waiting for his train arrival heading to New York. He was 19 years old and had graduated the previous year from Dalton Academy in Westerville,Ohio. He played Lacrosse and was a member of The Dalton Academy Warblers. Sebastian enlisted into the Army shortly after graduation and was currently stationed in Germany. He was visiting his friends and attend their graduation. It was a nice ceremony but to be honest it was pretty lonely and wished that he had a special someone back home. But, with him always on the go and never knowing when and where he will be deployed next made it hard to develop permanent relationships. Maybe someday I'll find my Juliet.

Thad: So Sebastian, it's almost time to leave buddy.

Sebastian: *sigh* Yeah, I know. I can't tell you how badly I've missed being home, though.

Thad: True, but you're surrounded by all of those beautiful European women (or men) whatever which way you swing these days. Lol

Sebastian: Dude, 100% straight. There are some beautiful women I've come across but it gets boring. Plus Iam so focused on M Military career I just haven't found "the one" yet.

Thad: Don't worry you may find her when you least expected.

Sebastian: We shall see. *hears train horn* Well, I guess Id better go pick up my ticket and ready to board for New York. Then off to Germany..

Thad: I'll come with you, but promise wherever you end up, you will come back in one piece and not a coffin.

Sebastian: No promises.

Thad: Let's get going bud.

Sebastian and Thad retrieves Seb's luggage and head to ticket office. Sebastian is wearing his Army outfit,and received mixed looks from others at the train station. He could always tell who supported the military and who didn't. Unfortunately for Sebastian his family didn't support him especially his own father.

Sebastian receives his boarding ticket, and he and Thad sit and wait.

Thad: Just in case I've never said it, I want to thank you for what you do. In fact, it is something I've been thinking about for myself.

Sebastian: Just make sure you do it for you and the right reasons. But, that would be awesome. In case I never said it, and I know at times I come across as an asshole, Thad, you're the best friend I've ever had. You and Blaine both.

Thad: *smile* Okay who are you and what have you done with my sarcastic friend, Sebastian, who has become such a sap! Lol

Sebastian: Maybe I've grown up...

Thad and Sebastian look at one another. Then both replies, "Nah."

The train approaches and stops in front of the two friends.

Thad: Well, this is it. Come home is all I ask. *wiping a tear* And if you tell anyone I cried I'll kick your ass. Lol

Sebastian: And you call me a sap? * he chuckled* I'll miss you, bro. I'll call you when I get to base. Thank you for everything. *they hug, getting a little teary* I'll miss you, bud.

As Sebastian boarded the train, he spots a beautiful brunette nearby surrounded by a crowd of people. Wow she's beautiful, he thought as he got on board searching for his seat.

Rachel was running to Finn's car. She was running late. As she got into the car, she leaned over to kiss her handsome fiancé.

Rachel: Hi babe.

Finn: Are you ready to go?

Rachel: Okay I've got my make-up, my dress, and you got what you need right?

Finn: Yes, I do. We're running late.

Rachel: Well lets go get married. Soon I will be Hudson. *getting excited*

Finn: Uh, yeah, let's go. *he starts the car, avoiding the confused looks from Rachel*

Rachel notices how strange Finn was acting but decided to ignore it. He is just nervous, as Iam as well, but perfectly normal.

The drive was quiet, and noticed that soon Finn parked at the train station instead of the Courthouse.

Rachel: Um, Finn, what are we doing here? We are going to be late to get married.

Finn: We're not getting married today, Rach.

Rachel felt like someone punched her in the stomach.

Rachel: What do you mean we're not getting married? This is a joke right? Candid camera?

Finn: You're booked for the 4pm train to New York. Your dads are meeting you there to lol for apartments and get you settled before your semester starts at NYADA?

Rachel: WHAT?! NOT WITHOUT YOU! YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME?

Finn: I'm setting you free so you can pursue your dreams. You're meant to be a star. We're going to sit here and set each other free. If we're meant to be, then we will find our way back to each other. I love you so much, Rachel.

Rachel: You're going back to Quinn aren't you?

Finn: NO, Rachel. I'm trying to be mature and do right 're going to New York to become a star and let the universe do its thing. I love you so much that I can't go through with marrying you.

Rachel breaks down crying. "This is NOT happening please tell me this is a nightmare.

Finn: Lets go Rachel. There are some people waiting to say goodbye.

Finn gets Rachel's bags and walk hand in hand to the train. Rachel is fighting tears as she sees all of New Directions at the train station, along with and Mr. Schue. She gives everyone hugs especially her two best friends, Kurt and Blaine. Finn was last to say goodbye. Finn leaned in and gave Rachel a long, deep kiss and held onto her hand walked to the door of the train. She walked to her seat and her friends were waving goodbye,. slowly rolled away with Finn running alongside the train.

That just killed Rachel. She broke down crying until someone tapped in her shoulder.

? : "Um, excuse me ma'am is anyone sitting with you?

Rachel looked up and found herself staring into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. He was tall, bronzed hair, muscular but more of a swimmers build, gorgeous smile and in Army fatigues.

Rachel: You may sit with me, as long as you can forgive a woman in tears who's life is over...

Sebastian: *he chuckled* I think I can handle it. By the way, I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe and you are?

Rachel: I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry.

Sebastian: Well Rachel Berry it is a pleasure to meet you.

Rachel: Same here.

Rachel thought " Maybe this trip wont be so bad after all. As she looked at her traveling companion and smiled. "Not bad at all."

AN: Well that's the end of chapter one. More to come. Review and Rate.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: We have arrived to Chapter 2. Rachel is heartbroken over Finn, but meets a new guy although still thinking of Finn. And I had to include Thad/Sebastian friendship. This is an AU story so Sebastian maybe out of character. I just love the thought of Sebastian and Rachel together. I own nothing but the storyline. Happy Reading.

Sebastian is walking through the train trying to find a place to sit. He found a seat next to an older gentleman who wore a Vietnam Vet cap. He shook the gentleman's hand thanking him for his service.

Sebastian: Excuse me, Sir, thank you for your service. I'm Smythe. 153 Troop Command, Infantry.

?: I'm Staff Sgt Boyd Smith, and thank you as well, young Soldier. On leave?

Sebastian: Yes sir, I was visiting friends who just graduated. Now time to go back to Fort Drum until I leave for Germany.

Boyd: Are you National Guard?

Sebastian: Yes sir.

Boyd: No lady friend?

Sebastian: Nope not yet.

Sebastian then spots a petite young woman walk into their train car in tears. It was the same woman he spotted earlier. He hates seeing a woman cry. He noticed a guy running along side the train,and his heart broke. One reason because he's a sucker for a woman in tears. And two its obvious she loves that guy. He looked familiar actually. Nah couldn't be same person he met when he visited Kurt and Blaine at Dalton.

Sebastian: Excuse me, Sir. I think I'm going to switch seats for now.

Boyd: Good luck, son. *giving him a knowing look*

Sebastian got up and walked to the woman who was in tears. He tapped her shoulder. When she turned to look at him, his breath was taken away. She was small but long lean legs, the most beautiful brown hair and chocolate brown eyes..simply a classic beauty.

Sebastian: Excuse me, ma'am is this seat taken?

Rachel: Um no its free.

Sebastian: Well, in that case, would you mind company or soul you rather be alone?

Rachel: I don't mind, as long as you don't mind crying females.

Sebastian: I'll be okay. And thank you Miss...

Rachel: I'm Rachel Barbra Berry or simply Rachel.

Sebastian: Smythe. Sebastian Smythe. Pleasure to meet you. Now, forgive me for asking, but are you okay? You seem sad.

Rachel: I'll be okay. I don't want to bore you with my problems.

Sebastian: I understand you don't know a pretty good listener whenever you're ready. Was the guy running your boyfriend?

Rachel: Finn is my fiance, or at least WAS.

Sebastian: Oh I'm sorry.

Rachel: We were supposed to get married today, but he decided to set me free so I can pursue my Broadway dreams.

Sebastian:Wow, Broadway? You must be talented and gutsy. And to be honest, even though your fiance was noble for what he did..he's an idiot for letting you get away. * he winked*

Rachel: You're sweet, I just miss him already. I thought he was my whole life. I'm also scared of what's to come even though I've prepped my whole life for this.

Sebastian: I understand.I never thought id join the Military but here I am.

Rachel: Oh, you must have an understanding wife or girlfriend..

Sebastian: Actually I am 100% single. I just haven't found the right girl. * he checked Rachel out and smiled.*

Rachel noticed Sebastian checking her out, and blushed.

Rachel: Well, it looks like we have a long trip ahead and I'm a little tired.

Sebastian: Yeah, well why don't you get some rest. New York bound?

Rachel: Yes, you too?

Sebastian: That's where I get off. I'll wake you when we get closer.

Rachel: Thank you, Sebastian.

Sebastian: You're welcome, ma'am.

Rachel: Rachel..

Sebastian: Excuse me ma'am?

Rachel: My friends call me Rachel. As opposed to "ma'am" * she blushed*

Sebastian: Sleep well, Rachel...

Soon Rachel closed her eyes, not realizing she put her head on her new friend's shoulder. Sebastian looked down, just staring at how beautiful looked, and smiled. Sebastian wrapped his arm around her shoulder and grabbed a blanket. Soon, he dozed off as well. This is going to be a very interesting ride.

An hour later, Rachel woke up and noticed that had Sebastian had his arm around her. Normally, she would be upset, but for some reason she wasn't. She felt guilty for feeling so comfortable with Sebastian because she was Finn's. Yes, they split up...for now. She misses Finn, Kurt, Blaine..she can't believe she misses Lima,Ohio since she spent half her life trying to get away.

Rachel grabbed her iPod and sang along to "Roots before Branches." She related to the song in so many ways.

(Rachel)  
>So many things<br>To do and say  
>But I can't seem<br>To find my way  
>But I wanna know how<br>I know  
>I'm meant<br>For something else  
>But first<br>I gotta find myself  
>But I don't know how<br>Oh, why do  
>I reach for the stars<br>When I don't have wings  
>To carry me that far?<br>I gotta have  
>Roots before branches<br>To know who I am  
>Before I know<br>Who I wanna be  
>And faith<br>To take chances  
>To live like I see<br>A place in this world  
>For me<br>Sometimes  
>I don't wanna feel<br>And forget the pain  
>Is real<br>Put my head  
>In the clouds<br>Oh, start to run  
>And then I fall<br>Seein'  
>I can't get it all<br>Without my feet  
>On the ground<br>There's always a seed  
>Before there's a rose<br>The more that it rains  
>The more I will grow<br>I gotta have  
>Roots before branches<br>To know who I am  
>Before I know<br>Who I wanna be  
>And faith<br>To take chances  
>To live like I see<br>A place in this world

(Sebastian)  
>For me<br>Whatever comes  
>I know how to take it<br>Learn to be strong  
>I won't have to fake it<br>Oh, you're understandin'  
>Oh, but when you come<br>And do it best  
>There ain't nothin'<br>To stoppin' east to west  
>(I'm not sure<br>If this is right)  
>But I'll still<br>Be standing  
>I'll be standing<p>

(Rachel and Sebastian)  
>I gotta have<br>Roots before branches  
>To know who I am<br>Before I know  
>Who I wanna be<br>And faith  
>To take chances<br>To live like I see  
>A place in this world<br>I gotta have  
>Roots before branches<br>To know who I am  
>Before I know<br>Who I wanna be  
>And faith<br>To take chances  
>To live like I see<br>A place in this world  
>For me<br>I gotta have  
>Roots before branches<p>

Sebastian: Wow, you have an amazing voice. You're going to do amazing in New York.

Rachel: Thank you. You have an amazing voice too. I was co-captain of my Glee club, the New Directions. We just won Nationals.

Sebastian: Wait..New Directions? Do you know Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?

Rachel: Yes they are my best friends. How do you know them?

Sebastian: I graduated from Dalton a year ago. And I was a Warbler although I don't remember you.

Rachel: You do look a little familiar. Are you friends with them?

Sebastian: Iam good friends with Blaine, not so much with Kurt.

Rachel: Lol. Yes Kurt takes some getting used to.

Sebastian: Well this is a small world, for sure.

Sebastian and Rachel talked a little longer. They discovered how much they had in Rachel got an alert on her iPad. Speak of the devil..

BLAINE Anderson..

Rachel answered the video call.

Blaine: Well, hello my lady, my Maria.

Rachel: Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're my Tony?;)

Blaine: Always. I miss you sorry you and Finn didn't get married.

Rachel: It's okay although I'd rather not talk about it right now.

Blaine: Are you in New York yet?

Rachel: Not yet, although I have a friend of yours with me. *winking at Sebastian *

Blaine: *confused * Who?

Sebastian: Hey killer

Blaine:Sebastian?! Omg buddy how's army life? And, I see you've met the infamous Rachel Berry..

Sebastian: Wait, is she the same Rachel you kissed? I bet you're kicking yourself buddy. You and Hudson let her go..

Blaine: Well...Berry is the only one ever to make me question my sexuality. But, I've got Kurt now, so...

Sebastian: Well don't worry she's safe with me.

Blaine: Rach, watch out for that one haha!

Rachel: Well I'm almost in New York and can't wait until you get here Blaine. You and Kurt. My Klaine.

Blaine: So..could Smytheberry be in the future? *wink*

Rachel: Blaine Christopher Anderson...

Blaine: Rachel Barbra Berry..

Sebastian: Sebastian, never telling my last name, Smythe...

Rachel: Oh I'll get it out of you eventually, Mr. Smythe..

Blaine: Flirting already?

Sebastian: Maybe, I wouldn't mind..

Rachel: Blaine we are almost there. Can I call you when I get to New York?

Blaine: Yes please. And Sebastian, you too.

Sebastian: I will, buddy. Take care.

Blaine: You, too. We all miss you Smythe. Please be safe. And take care of our Berry. I think you'd be better than Finn any day.

Rachel: Bye Blaine. *blowing a kiss *

They end call.

Sebastian: So I guess we should get our stuff together.

Rachel: I guess so...

Sebastian: It kinda sucks. Finally we meet but soon go separate ways.

Rachel: *writes something on a piece of paper* Here is my name, email etc. Use it.

Sebastian: Bossy, I see.. I like that...

Rachel: So are you going straight to the base after we get there?

Sebastian: Actually, I was going to grab a bite to eat, then a room for the night. You?

Rachel: I'm supposed to get a room myself, then meet up with my dads in a couple days.

Sebastian: Well...in that case I was wondering perhaps you would like you join me for a late dinner?

Rachel: I was going to go to a hotel, and get takeout...

Sebastian: How about some company? I'm sorry if I seem forward...

Rachel: No its okay plus you're friends with Blaine..

Sebastian: Will you join me, Miss Rachel?

Rachel smiled and said "I'd love to, Sgt Smythe "

Sebastian: Just call me Sebastian, please. (*or yours* ) he thought to himself.

Rachel and Sebastian soon arrived in New York, gathered belonging and called a cab to hotel.

They chatted in the cab. Rachel was amazed how relaxing it was to talk to him. It sucks that they hadn't met before.

They reached the hotel, walked to registration

.The front desk clerk: Welcome to Hilton Hotel. How may I help you?

Rachel: I have a room reserved. Berry. Rachel Berry.

FD clerk: Yes, Miss Berry. I only have one room with 2 beds. We are booked tonight.

Sebastian: No other rooms?

FD: No sir. We're booked solid.

Sebastian: Oh..well...I guess I'd better go find someplace for the night. It was nice meeting you, Rachel... * Sebastian turned to walk away*

Rachel: Sebastian wait, there is an extra bed in my room. Please I couldn't let you sleep on the streets plus you did invite me to dinner... * truthfully Rachel didn't want Sebastian to leave yet*

Sebastian: Are you sure?

Rachel: Yes...I'm sure. You can buy dinner.

Sebastian: *hands credit card to clerk* I guess there will be two in the room, ma'am.

Rachel: What are you doing?

Sebastian: A gentleman always pays.

Rachel: I am perfectly capable of paying my way...

Sebastian: Rachel, perhaps Finn always let you pay, but I'm not him and I'd never let a woman pay when I can get chance to treat her like a Queen. No arguments.

Rachel: *knowing she wouldn't win* Fine, let's go Sir Sebastian...

Sebastian: Maybe someday you will scream that name. * wink*

Rachel: Sebastian Smythe?

Sebastian: Lol never said my mind was 100% innocent lol.

Rachel: Never said mine was either. *winking as she took room cards from him. Leaving Sebastian blushing.*

Sebastian: Miss Berry, I believe this is the start of a beautiful Friendship...

Rachel: I believe so...

A few hours passed, and Rachel and Sebastian were watching a movie and eating Chinese food. Rachel was surprised he was grossed out when she chose a vegetarian meal. Unlike Finn. She called Finn to at least let him know she was okay. They talked, while Sebastian took a shower and video chatted with Thad and Blaine.

Thad: Hey buddy! I see you made it safely. And you met the beautiful Berry..

Sebastian: Yeah, she's amazing. She's talking to her ex-fiancé right now.

Thad: damn sharing a room already?! And you're not trying to tap that?!

Sebastian: I barely know her.

Thad: Never stopped you before.

Sebastian: I don't know..she's different. Plus, Kurt and Blaine would beat my ass.

Blaine: Damn straight I would. Just treat her right. Finn has hurt her so much in the past.

Sebastian: I may not even see her again. I never know where I'll be tomorrow. Or if ill ever come home again...

Blaine: Don't Sebastian...

Sebastian: Being honest.

Thad: Use protection.

Sebastian: Later guys..

Sebastian walked back into room, and sees Rachel staring out the window. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Rachel: Yes, I am okay. Just alot on my mind tonight. Just talked to Finn. * tears fall*

Sebastian: Come here, Rachel. *wraps his arms around her* its all going to be okay. Why don't you get some sleep.

Rachel: Will you lay with me?

Sebastian: Oh I don't know..

Rachel: Please Sebastian..

Sebastian: *sighs* Of course..

Rachel gets her shorts and tank top on and climbs into bed. Sebastian has never seen anything more beautiful...he turned off the lights, laying next to her.

Rachel scoots closer to Sebastian looking into his eyes. Sebastian couldn't help but lean in. He was surprised Rachel was leaning in as well. He gently brushed his lips against hers..then quickly apologized.

Sebastian: I.I'm sorry, Rachel. I don't know why I did that..* gets up to go to other bed*

Rachel: Stay *reaches hand up to his neck pulling him back to her giving him a long, sensual kiss. Sebastian kissed her back deeply running his hands along her slender body. Rachel moaned into his kiss.

Sebastian pulled back before things got too heated. "good night Rachel".

Rachel: Good night,Sebastian.

one more kiss,and soon both fell asleep in each others' arms. ..

AN: Awe how sweet are they? More to come...


	4. Chapter 3

Rachel was laying in her hotel bed completely exhausted, but the bed was so comfortable. She felt warm and content. Eyes were still closed as she grabbed for her pillow. But this was no ordinary pillow. This pillow was about 6'1, bronzed hair, green eyes and the warmest smile. His muscular body well defined. Not too big, he was just right. Then, guilt set in and Rachel pulled away. What was she doing? She and Finn only broke up the day before and she was curled up next to a stranger she just met and liking it for some reason. And did they really kiss? What he must think of her? She panicked.

As she pulled away, Sebastian groaned at the loss of warmth he felt. He opened his eyes,and noticed the worried look on Rachel's face.

Sebastian: *in his sexy morning voice * Rachel? What's wrong?

Rachel: I'm sorry for waking you. I'm fine, although just confused.

Sebastian: Confused about?

Rachel: Well I just broke up with my fiancé and now sharing a bed with a stranger I just met on a train, and briefly kissed. And liking it..Iam sorry for making you uncomfortable. I don't usually do things like that.

Sebastian: Miss Berry, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologizing. We may have started as strangers, by between the train ride and the hotel we've gotten to know each other. Plus we have mutual friends so I don't consider us completely strangers. To be honest, I enjoyed the kiss and have no regrets. But, if it makes you feel better, I can move over to the other bed. I'll even call down to the front desk to see if any rooms are available now .

Rachel: No, it's totally fine. I'm just confused and have no regrets either.

Sebastian: *looks at alarm clock* It's only 6am Rachel, why don't you come back to sleep. I don't have to report to base until tomorrow. How about we get some more rest, and then I will treat you to breakfast and perhaps spend the day together before I leave your life forever.

Rachel: I'd love that, and hopefully you won't disappear completely.

Sebastian: *smiling* I hope not either.

Rachel laid down next to Sebastian, resting her head on his chest and both fell asked once again. Sebastian gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Rachel felt warm and safe. Feelings she had felt with Finn before. This was new for her. She snuggled closer to him.

Two hours later...

Rachel woke up to the sound of the shower running and no Sebastian. Now where did he go? She thought.

Rachel sat up in her bed and noticed a text from her dads. They were running late, and would meet her in New York in a few days. It was Saturday, and Monday she had to check in at NYADA. She was excited, but lost without Kurt or Blaine here. Also...Finn. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the bathroom door open. There stood a gorgeous man in a towel around his waist. Rachel blushed and all she could think was 'Can the towel be any smaller'. Okay Rachel Berry, stop those thoughts...

Sebastian: Good morning, Rachel. Like what you see? *he smirked*

Rachel: I've seen better.. * she teased *

Sebastian: Better then this *points to self* certainly not your ex- jolly green giant?

Rachel: *chuckled* Well wouldn't a gentleman cover up when standing in front of a lady?

Sebastian: Well its been awhile since I've had to wake up next to a lady, a beautiful lady, I might add. I'm usually surrounded by other soldiers being yelled at by my superiors. Although should be used to it plus it reminds me of Dalton days.

Rachel: You poor deprived baby..

Sebastian: Definitely not deprived now..

Rachel: You're so incorrigible.

Sebastian: Unlike your oaf of an ex, I happen to know what that means. Now, please go get ready so I can spoil you today. Its not every day I can spend my Last day of leave with a beautiful girl. I will leave for awhile to show you I can be a gentleman, although never say I was innocent. *wink* try not to miss me too much, my lady.

Rachel: *giggled* I'll try to be brave.

Sebastian: I'm gone but I shall return..

Sebastian leaves the room leaving a blushing Rachel. He is too adorable. Rachel grabbed her clothes and toiletries, and headed for the bathroom. She turned the knob and stepped into the shower, the warm water felt so good on her body. She grabbed her loofah and lathered her strawberry scented nod wash over her body. She found herself thinking of a certain tall, handsome soldier who made her blush so much. How is it they had the same mutual friends but never met? How is it that he's single and for once played for Her team? Then again,she was always chasing after Finn. Plus could she see herself with a soldier who was away all the time not knowing if he will ever return. Okay Rachel, she scolded herself, stop stressing about tomorrow and enjoy today while you have him here now.

As she enjoyed her shower, she began to sing thinking of her gorgeous new friend.

"Lost In Your Eyes"

(Rachel)  
>I get lost in your eyes<br>And I feel my spirits rise  
>And soar like the wind...<br>Is it love that I am in?

I get weak in a glance  
>Isn't this what's called romance?<br>And now I know  
>'Cause when I'm lost I can let go<p>

I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for  
>You can take me to the skies...<br>It's like being lost in heaven  
>When I'm lost in your eyes<p>

I just fell, don't know why  
>Something's there we can't deny...<br>And when I first knew  
>Was when I first looked at you<p>

And if I can't find my way  
>if salvation is worlds away<br>Oh, I'll be found  
>When I am lost in your eyes<p>

I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for  
>You can take me to the skies...<br>Oh it's like being lost in heaven  
>When I'm lost in your eyes<p>

I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for  
>You can take me to the skies...<br>Oh it's like being lost in heaven  
>When I'm lost in your eyes<p>

**(What Rachel didn't know was that Sebastian had returned to the room, listening to her sing)**

I get weak in a glance  
>Isn't this what's called romance?<br>Oh, I'll be found  
>When I am lost in your eyes<p>

When Rachel finished the song, she smiled. She turned off the water, wrapping herself in a towel and got ready. Her stomach growling as its time for breakfast..

She opened the bathroom and was surprised to find Sebastian back already. She smiled when she saw him.

Sebastian: Are we ready to go?

Rachel: Yes, let's go. I'm starving.

Sebastian: Of course, beautiful eyes.

Rachel and Sebastian grabbed their room keys, Rachel's purse and left for breakfast.

Sebastian: So I was thinking we could go to Starbucks and grab breakfast to go, and perhaps stroll through Central Park?

Rachel: I'd love that.

Sebastian: *grabbed her hand* Good.

They walked to a nearby Starbucks for soy mocha lattes and bagels to go. After getting their food, they walked to Central Park to find a spot to sit and have breakfast.

Sebastian and Rachel enjoyed the morning chatting, eating their breakfast, and people watching. It was a little cold so Sebastian gave Rachel his coat to put on to stay warm. Rachel was impressed.

Sebastian was enjoying getting to know Rachel, by sad because soon he will leave for Germany and after that who knows where. He does remember now seeing Rachel at sectionals but she didn't have a solo or anything. He thought she was cute then. Now he kicked himself for not approaching her before. But how ironic she was here with him now. He was going to enjoy it while he can.

Gosh, she is so beautiful. He had remembered hearing Kurt complain often about the Diva's clothes or how bossy she was. And how half the Warblers talked about in graphic detail what they would do with her. And Blaine questioned his sexuality after a kiss from her. All he could think about was how soft her lips were, and how badly he wanted to feel them against his own again.

Although, it made him sad that she kept bringing up Finn. How was he to compete with him? Finn didn't deserve her, but had to admit it was pretty noble of him to set her free. Sebastian wasn't sure himself how he was even going to be able to leave her now that he's spent time with her. He wanted to know everything about her. Is it possible to fall in love so quickly? He's never been in love, but can definitely tell it was something.

Rachel: Sebastian, are you okay?

Sebastian: What? Oh yes, I'm 100% fine. Iam just enjoying this. Who would've thought I'd be here with you. You're amazing, Rachel.

Rachel: *smiling * You're amazing too. SO..where to next?

Sebastian: How about a trip to FAO toy store then lunch?

Rachel: Toy store? Like in the Big movie with the giant piano you can dance on?

Sebastian: Exactly let's do it.

Rachel: You're such a kid, but lets go.

Sebastian and Rachel took a cab to the famous toy store. Rachel was amazed at all the toys and felt like a child again. She saw all the Barbie dolls. "Oh my Gosh!" she squealed. Sebastian was trying to walk away from the dolls to check out the action figures. Soon, he spotted the giant piano. He grabbed Rachel's hand and they played the piano with their feet, singing along together. "Might as well get used to singing for crowds in New York, Miss Berry." He teased. Rachel smiled, "Rachel Berry never passes up a chance to perform. I was born ready." They laughed while the crowd that gathered to watch clapped.

Sebastian: Its lunchtime and I'm starving. I have a special place to take you.

Rachel: Oh really? Where?

Sebastian: You will see.

Rachel skipped out of the store with Sebastian in tow.

Soon, they arrived at Sardi's. Rachel froze. Sebastian looked at her and said,"Rachel what's wrong?"

Rachel: Oh its nothing. I came here a year ago when we lost at Nationals. Finn brought me here for dinner, and I met Patti LuPone.

Sebastian: Oh, I had no idea. I apologize Rachel. Did you want to go somewhere else? *Sebastian was a bit disappointed*

Rachel: No Sebastian, it is okay and that was the past. Iam sorry I keep bringing up Finn. It's going to take me some time.

Sebastian: You're worth the wait.

Rachel: Good. Now let's enjoy our lunch together..here.

Sebastian: *smiled, as he opened the door of the restaurant for her* After you, my lady.

Rachel: Thank you, my Soldier.

Sebastian: "your soldier"? I like that...

Rachel: So do I.

Sebastian and Rachel were greeted by the hostess who promptly seated them near the window. As they waited to be served, Rachel glanced at the wall of caricatures.

Rachel: Someday my name will be lit up on Broadway and M picture will be framed on this wall.

Sebastian: I don't doubt it. I plan to be in the front row every night. I'd be there for your Tony awards too.

Rachel: You're too sweet. I hope someday I can sing a duet with you.

Sebastian: I'd be honored.

Rachel and Sebastian ordered their lunch, and Rachel kept looking at someone on the other side of the restaurant.

Rachel: OMG!

Sebastian: What's wrong?

Rachel: Oh my Gosh, its Idina Menzel from Wicked! It's ironic she looks like my mother, Shelby.

Sebastian: Well, don't just sit there..go talk to her.

Rachel: I couldn't..

Sebastian: Coming from the girl who snuck into the Gershwin Theatre with Kurt? *teasing *

Rachel: Well she's getting up, heading this way. Can you record this for Kurt & Blaine? *handing her iPhone to Sebastian *

Sebastian: Yes, I can. I want a copy too.

Idina passed by the couple, as Rachel stood up.

Rachel: Um excuse me, Ms Menzel I have to just say you're my idol. I have defying gravity as my ringtone.

Idina: You're very sweet. Are you an actress?

Rachel: Yes, I mean, I hope to be.

Sebastian: She's hear to attend NYADA.

Idina: That's amazing. What's your name?

Rachel: Rachel Berry.

Idina: Well Rachel Berry promise me something? Never Ever give up.

Rachel: I promise.

Idina: By the way Rachel...he's cute.. *she whispered to Rachel* See you on Broadway, Rachel.

Rachel: I agree. And thank you so much.

Sebastian: That was amazing!

Rachel: Best day ever, along with bed company. Thank you Sebastian.

Their food soon arrived, and after a wonderful lunch they decided to go back to the hotel to swim in the pool, watch movies and relax.

Rachel got into her bathing suit and cover up and met Sebastian at the pool. She got a text from Kurt.

Text conversation

Kurt: Why haven't you messaged me? I've been worried sick about you.

Rachel: I'm so sorry, Kurt. I got here late last night, and spent the day with my new friend.

Kurt: Already?! What about Finn?!

Rachel: We broke up, Kurt.

Kurt: Oh that means nothing, you always run back to him.

Rachel: I don't know, Kurt. I admit Iam hurt, but who knows maybe we're not endgame. Plus the person I met is an old friend of yours and Blaine's from Dalton.

Kurt: Who? Nick? Jeff?

Rachel: Sebastian..

Kurt: He's not MY friend. He's Blaine's. I thought he was in the Army?

Rachel: He is, we met on the train. He leaves tomorrow. Iam enjoying getting to know him.

Kurt: Well, guess could be worse. Just be careful.

Rachel: I will. I'll talk to you later, give my love to Blaine.

Kurt: I want details, Berry. See you in New York soon.

Rachel: I love you, Kurt. I miss you.

Kurt: Love you too, Diva.

End of text conversation

Sebastian: Who are you texting? You look gorgeous, by the way.

Rachel: Just Kurt checking on me. I told him I'm here with you.

Sebastian: Let me guess he warned you about me? Haha I wish I could see his face when you told him. Lol.

Rachel: Was is it with you two, anyways?

Sebastian: He's so afraid I'm after Blaine's hot body. Lol

Rachel: Lol he did same when Blaine and I briefly dated, as well.

Sebastian: Lets swim. I'm not here to talk about Hummel or Anderson.

Rachel and Sebastian spent time swimming and then got into hot tub. Surprisingly, the pool area was empty. Sebastian sat next to Rachel in the hot tub. He was going to miss all of this time he shared with it won't be the last time. Only time will tell. Both were silent as the couple gazed at each other.

Sebastian: Rachel, can I ask you something?

Rachel: What is it?

Sebastian: If I asked to kiss you right now, would that earn me a slap in the face?

Rachel: *blushing* Well... I didn't slap you last time did I?

Sebastian: I don't want to move too fast, but I have been wanting to kiss you all day. I don't know what I'm feeling just yet, but it is something. I just don't want to scare you or start something that may never happen.

Rachel: I do admit, there is something starting but I agree I need to figure it out eventually. But, if you want to kiss me I definitely wouldn't slap you. Maybe I want you to kiss me again.

Sebastian scooted closer, running his hand along her thigh. Sebastian stared into her eyes as he leaned in. "Stop me if you feel uncomfortable."

Rachel started breathing rapidly. " Not stopping you yet." She whispered as she leaned in.

Soon his lips crashed hard against Rachel's. Oh my goodness this felt so right, he thought as he pulled her closer. He turned around as he pinned her against the wall of the hot tub. Rachel kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened for his tongue and fought his own for dominance. Her hands were in his hair. Sparks definitely were flying. Something she had NEVER felt with anyone before.

The kiss became heated as they continued their makeout session. Eventually they had to come up for air. Plus they hadn't noticed that they had company in the hot tub, as a hotel guest cleared his throat interrupting their kiss. Sebastian didn't know whether to be thankful or throttle the man seated across from them who was smirking. He also didn't like the way the man was checking Rachel out.

Sebastian: Rachel..I think we should continue this in private. Plus staying in the hot tub for too long is not good for us.

Rachel: I guess you're right. The water is too hot.

Sebastian: I wasn't just referring to the water. * he winked*

Rachel: Oh...

Sebastian helped her out of the hot tub,wrapping towels around each other, and grabbed their belongings heading back to their room. The elevator ride was very quiet, but they held hands.

Rachel wanted to continue what had started in the hot tub.

They reached their room and Sebastian seemed nervous with the room card trying to open the door. Finally in the room, Sebastian grabbed Rachel pushing her against the door as he began kissing her again. Rachel moaned "Sebastian". He kissed her lips, then down her neck trying to find her soft spot. Rachel moved her hands along his back, arching slightly to give him better access to her neck. They kissed frantically and hungrily. God his lips taste amazing, she thought. Better then Blaine's or Finn's. Blaine tasted awesome, and Finn was usually sloppy at times. Sebastian seemed very experienced. She knew she should stop him, but not sure if she wanted him to stop.

Sebastian guided her to the bed where he laid on top of her continuing his exploration of her body. He knew he needed to stop. But did he want to? He didn't want to scare her off. Plus they just met. He ran his hands down her body, along with his lips. Rachel nibbled at his neck. Soft moans filled the air. They continued for a long time..but never going further. Not because Rachel didn't want him because she did very much, and she knew he did too. It was Sebastian who stopped them both from ripping each other's clothes off.

Sebastian: Rachel, as much as I want you, we have to stop.

Rachel: But why? Don't..don't you want me?

Sebastian: Oh I do..BELIEVE ME..but I don't want to rush anything..

Rachel: A little late for that don't you think? *she reached for him again*

Sebastian: *stopping her* Rachel I want you, but as you have said you and I only met and you just broke up with someone who you were going to marry. When and if WE do it, I want it to be special and not be compared to someone else. I don't do one night stands nor have I ever had a relationship before.

Rachel: I want this, Sebastian. BUT,you're right. How about we just watch a movie, order room service and his enjoy each others company?

Sebastian: *groaning* Sounds good. If you will excuse me, I need to make an adjustment in the shower be right back.

Rachel sighed as she watched him leave the room. Damn, why must everything be complicated. I'm a grown woman capable of making my own decisions. But, he is right. Gosh, it felt so right being so close to him.

Sebastian went into the bathroom, hitting his head against the door. Damn it he cursed himself. Of all times to be noble. Before he wouldn't have cared about feelings and just taken her. But something tells him Rachel is different. Better take care of his " problem".

Twenty minutes later, the two friends were laying on the bed,watching movies, cuddling with a few kisses here and there until Rachel and Sebastian fell asleep in each others arms once again.


	5. Chapter 4

Sunday morning...

Sebastian was awoken by the sound of his phone. It was his superior reminding him it was time to head to base to check in and be ready to head back to Germany.

Sebastian looked down at the beautiful woman laying next to him. Who would've imagined he would find her and feel this way so soon. There was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. He slowly got up to gather his belongings as she continued to sleep. Does he wake her to say goodbye or simply leave? He honestly didn't know. Thad would've kicked his ass and call him a wimp if he knew he didn't sleep with her. Blaine and Kurt would've beat him too if he HAD . He wanted her but he didn't want to be second choice either.

Sebastian wrote her a note including his contact info hoping she would keep in touch with him. Face it,Smythe, you're in love..

He looked at her sleeping, sighing, kissing her goodbye for now. Tears running down his face. He loved his job, but it was times like these that he cursed it as well. It's not fair as he walked to the elevator. Guess lonely doesn't want me to find love. He walked to registration and paid for the room for Rachel so that she didn't have to worry about anything. He waved goodbye and took a cab back to base. As he sat in the car, he turned his iPod on and a song came on that reminded him of just how alone he really was. He sang along to the song.

(Sebastian )

Why do I seem to be caught up inside a dream?  
>All my life, it's always been my shadow and me<br>Over my shoulder there's always a voice somewhere  
>Saying, I ever should try to set my heart free<p>

I wish that love would come and take me in her arms  
>Show me what I've never known<br>Where I could hold someone and words like right and wrong  
>Just fade away like yesterday<p>

Lonely won't leave me alone  
>Lonely won't leave me alone<br>Why, tell me why?  
>Won't even let me fall in love<p>

Oh, everywhere I go  
>Always by my side<br>Won't even let me fall in love

I try and say, I love you but the words won't come through  
>When my eyes see all the tears and sad memories<br>Why can't I start out new and leave that old feeling, too  
>Far behind, I guess, that lonely needs company<p>

Around each bend of road, I'm thinking that in time  
>There will be that rainbow's end<br>But when I follow love, self delusions I find  
>That it's only lonely and me again<p>

Lonely won't leave me alone  
>Lonely won't leave me alone<br>Why, tell me why?  
>Lonely just keeps my heart out of touch<p>

Oh, everywhere I go  
>Always by my side<br>Won't even let me fall in love

Lonely won't leave me alone  
>I wish that love would come<br>Lonely won't leave me alone  
>And take me home<br>Lonely, lonely won't let me fall in love

Lonely won't leave me alone  
>I wish that love would come<br>Lonely won't leave me alone  
>And take me home<br>Lonely, lonely won't let me fall in love

Lonely won't leave me alone  
>I wish that only<br>Lonely won't leave me alone  
>Love would come<br>Lonely, lonely won't let me fall in love

As the song came to the end, Sebastian was back at base. Checked in and then went to lay down on his bunk until it was time to leave back to Germany. He texted Rachel and told her he loved her by erased I before he could send it. Sebastian cried.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Rachel woke up and noticed that Sebastian and his belongings were gone. She saw a note next to her bed. It read:

Rachel,

When you wake up, you may notice that I am gone. My superior called and I had to head back to base. I leave for Germany later tonight. I've left all of my contact information and hope that you will please keep in touch with me. I don't want to lose you.

I want you to know Iam so glad to have met you. These last couple of days were the best. I hope it wont be the last time. I will try to come back and visit when I can. I don't know what it I but is I possible to fall so quickly?

I want you to know you are amazing and will soon take Broadway by storm and as promised I will find someway to be there in the front row.

I have to go, by just know I have no regrets. I will think of you every second and hope you won't forget me.

Forever your soldier,

Sebastian

Rachel was in tears. She didn't get to say goodbye. She had to meet with her dads. So she got ready fr checkout, gathered her belongings and wait in the lobby for her dads to pick her up.

As she walked to the desk to checkout, she was surprised to learn it had been taken care of. Sebastian.. She held back tears as she decided to take a selfie and sent to Sebastian's phone. She captioned it " just something to remember me by. See you soon, My Soldier, love Rachel"

Her dads arrived soon after and headed to her new home. She misses her Soldier already. Tears fell, and believes it could be possible to fall so hard, so soon. Someday...

Sebastian was on the plane to Germany and pulled his phone out to lol at the picture message from Rachel. "I'll always remember" he sent back with his selfie. He will see her again and make her HIS.. See you soon, Berry. I love you..he whispered to himself..

AN: The story is not finished at all. More to come. I just love their relationship in the making. Both have insecurities. Its not easy to love someone in the military. I myself went through this like Rachel which is where my inspiration to write this story came from. Hoping you're enjoying as well. Stay tuned more Smytheberry coming your way. Rate & Review..

lonely wont leave me alone by Glenn Medeiros. And lost in your eyes by Deborah Gibson.

/Le9Anv_EzvE

this is Glenn Medeiros"Lonely won't leave me alone"


	6. Chapter 5

Sebastian POV

I was finally boarding the plane heading back to Germany, and from there who knew. It's the typical Military life. Don't think I don't love my job, because I do love serving my country despite many who don't support us. The downside are the sacrifices I make, like having to leave the first woman I've EVER had real feelings for. Hopefully everything will work itself out. I pulled out my phone revealing the selfie Rachel had sent to me. Rachel Berry was perfect: Kind heart, smart, overly talented, and a classic beauty. Plus her being single now, was an added bonus.

I think about earlier in our room , having her sleep beside him, feeling her strawberry lips on his...wow! As I thought her, one of my Army pals, Drew, glanced over and let out a wolf whistle.

Drew: *wolf whistle * Damn bro, who's the babe?!"

Sebastian: She's Rachel, and I saw her first.

Drew: You tap that yet? Is she a screamer?

Sebastian: And that my friend is none of YB..your business..

Drew: Meaning no?

Sebastian: I just met her. Had a chance, but wasn't right time. Plus she just broke up with someone.

Drew: Best time to help with a breakup.

Sebastian: Lol is that ALL you think of man?

Drew: Morning, noon and night...

Sebastian: Never said I didn't kiss her.. * he smirked *

Drew: You da man, Smythe!

I shook my head, and then drifted off to sleep since it was a long flight back to Germany, wishing I had Rachel beside me. I wonder if I've crossed her mind at all...

Back in New York...

Rachel was laying on her bed in her new dorm room. She decided to wait until Kurt and Blaine got to New York and find an apartment with them. For now she shares a room with a roommate who has already hooked up and school hasn't even started yet. Tomorrow is the first day of classes at NYADA. She's so nervous and hated showing weakness. This was definitely not high knew she was one of the best in Ohio, but in New York it was a different world. Failure is not an option. She would hate to go back to Lima and have Quinn, Santana, and even Sue Sylvester laugh at her & say "I told you so..you suck."

Rachel was also thinking of a special soldier she spent the last couple of days with. She missed Sebastian already. She wonders what he's doing, did she make a mistake not going further with him? Would she ever see I'm again..she almost forgot about Finn as well. She kind of felt guilty, but then again she's currently single and maybe it's time for Rachel Berry to move forward instead of looking back. He set her free, and Sebastian seemed interested. He definitely showed her more attention and he respected her to not go further until the time was right. Finn would've gotten naked immediately and then dream of hitting mailmen. Never understood that to be honest. Finn was always unsure of what he wanted, while Sebastian seemed to know what he wanted in life.

She missed talking to him, and pulled out the piece of paper with his contact information. She grabbed her laptop and decided to at least email him since he was probably in-flight and resting. She logged in and clicked on Compose.

To:SSmythe (AN: Fake email of course)

Dearest Sebastian,

When you get this, you will probably be in Germany. Iam sorry that I never got to say goodbye. Iam in my dorm, and school starts tomorrow. Iam super nervous but failure isn't an option. I'm hoping Kurt & Blaine get here soon so we can get an apartment.

Iam wishing you were here, and although we just met, I feel like I've known you forever. I don't regret the time we spent, and to be honest, I hope more is to come between us. Whether relationship or just a friendship. You're probably asleep, so ill end this for now hoping you will write when you can. Please remain safe.

By the way, I leave you with this song. Xoxo ? Rach

Boy, just take my hand  
>And pull me close to you<br>The love we have is true  
>Like a candle in the night<br>You are my light, my life  
>And I will burn for you<p>

What you are to me  
>Boy, I will always need<p>

Come, walk along with me  
>And tell me how you feel<br>You know my love's for real  
>Please don't leave me now<br>I'll make it work somehow  
>I promise, starting now<p>

What you are to me  
>Boy, I will always need<p>

(CHORUS):  
>You are the one that makes me laugh<br>You are the one that makes me cry  
>I could go on and on and on<br>But that would do nothing if you're gone

Come and sit down by my side  
>Tell me it's alright<br>We'll make it through the night  
>Please don't shed a tear<br>I'll always love you dear  
>We'll last a million years<p>

(CHORUS)

Rachel hit send...then closed her eyes dreaming of her bronzed companion. "I miss you Seb, wonder if I cross your mind tonight.." She thought as she held her pillow allowing sleep to take over.

Sebastian was just arriving in Germany headed to base and get some sleep on his bed. It had been a long flight for all of them. As he got ready for bed, he heard a beep coming from his laptop. It was a new email notification from...Rachel. He got a huge smile on his face. He immediately opened the email and opened attachment. Rachel was singing for him. Still so beautiful. He quickly replied back, and got in bed holding his pillow, as well. " I miss you Rachel..i love you. Hope I get the chance to tell you."has. I know its a short chapter. More to come soon. He whispers as he fell asleep...

AN: You are to me is by Chris Cuevas. watch?v=swjvRJWK6x4

Sorry such a short chapter but will update soon. I own nothing. Rate & Review please.


	7. Chapter 6

Rachel's first week at NYADA

Rachel's alarm goes off at 6am. It is the first day of school. This is definitely not high school anymore. She was alone in New York and wished her best friends were with her. Her roommate has already yelled at her for the alarm going off yet she's lucky I hadn't complained of her keeping Rachel awake with her & her flavor of the night. Geez she thought Santana was bad in high school.

She also met a hot guy named Brody in the was insanely cute, but he wasn't Sebastian. Definitely not Finn. She wonders how Sebastian was doing. She was finally dressed, and headed to her first class: Dance 101 with Cassandra July, who she's heard was an Ice queen...great. She thought sarcastically. While waiting for class to start, she decided to check her email. She spotted a new email from Sebastian. She clicked the message. It read:

My dearest Rachel,

Good morning beautiful. How is my favorite cuddle buddy?;) I know it's your first day of school. I know you're worried, But,I have no doubt you will be amazing. Don't let anyone make you feel less than that. Thank you for your letter. I hope that we can continue to communicate and I love listening to your beautiful voice. That made this tough soldier cry like a baby.

Did you mean it? Could I be the one? I hope so. I hope I'm not pushing too soon, but honestly I feel myself falling for you, Rach. And it scares me. And I don't want to scare you. I also don't want to be second choice for you. I'm willing to wait. When you're in the military, every second is precious and I don't want to waste a single second and not let you know how I'm feeling.

I wish we had gone further the other night, but glad we hadn't. It gives us something to look forward to. I love you, Rachel. Good luck today. Hopefully ill be able to Skype later so that I can see your beautiful face.

Show them who is boss, baby! Talk soon.

xoxo Your soldier Seb

**end of message**

Rachel got teary..wow..she had butterflies even more now. She noticed he was online. Just as she about to click on his name to chat, the teacher from hell had walked into the classroom. A tall middle aged blonde who already targeted Rachel on the first day.

CJ: Schwimmer get off the laptop. You're here to dance NOT socialize.

Rachel: Actually my name is Rachel Berry.

CJ: Excuse me I don't think I asked for your life story. Now move it!

Rachel sighed and closed her laptop. This was going to be a LONG semester. She hoped that Sebastian was online later.

The rest of Rachel's first day dragged on. She headed back to her dorm, and was thankful that her roommate left a note saying she wouldn't be back that night. Probably another sex buddy. Whatever, that just meant more private time. She grabbed her laptop and group chatted with Blaine & Kurt.

group conversation

Rachel: Hello Klaine!

Blaine: My Maria!

Kurt: Diva! Tell me how was the first day?

Rachel: Well definitely NOT McKinley. I feel so out of place. Maybe I was kidding myself thinking I would fit in here.

Blaine: Well doll just think of it as preparation for the real world. You will need to develop thick skin. Show them what you're made of Rachel. Show them you're a star.

Rachel: Wow you sound like Sebastian, Blaine.

Kurt: Speaking of Sebastian the Crab how are you both?

Rachel: Kurt, we just met. There isn't an "us"..yet. Plus still not over Finn. Speaking of, how is he?

Kurt: He is still moping around the house. But, honestly, I think he did the mature thing of ending it before you were tied down and resenting each other.

Blaine: I agree. He wouldn't make it in New York. Has Sebastian gone back to Germany yet?

Rachel: Yes and we've decided to try keeping in touch. I'm hoping he's on tonight.

Kurt: No juicy gossip?

Rachel: Nope not really. Well we kissed, but nothing more.

Kurt:you what?! That's fast!

Rachel: We would've gone further,but HE stopped us.

Kurt: Wow I'm shocked because I always thought he was a man-whore.

Rachel: Why would you say that?

Blaine: He has never trusted him, Rach.

Rachel : He's been nothing but a gentleman with me. Anyways I've got homework and Skype date with Sebastian. I miss you guys and can't wait til you're both in new York. Give my love to Finn.

Blaine: Love you! Give our best to Sebastian.

Kurt: Yea Whatever. Love you Diva!

end of group conversation

Rachel went to take a shower, got into her pajamas. She did her homework, then checked to see if Sebastian was online. He was, so she sent him a Skype request. Computer dialing her favorite Soldier...(she liked the sound of that)

Meanwhile in Berlin, Germany...

Sebastian had just returned from daily drills and studying. Not many people knew that aside from his military duties, he was attending school online through Columbia University studying law like his father who was a State Attorney. Although, Sebastian was in love with theatre, he had to have a backup plan.

He had gotten an email from Rachel and was about to reply when his laptop was ringing. It was a Skype request from Rachel. He looked around making sure no one was around. He wasn't ashamed of her, he just didn't want any interruptions or relentless teasing. More importantly, he didn't want to share Rachel.

He checked his appearance in the mirror before answering.

Skype conversation:

Rachel: Hello my Soldier.

Sebastian: Well hello Streisand junior :)

Rachel: I'll take that as a compliment.

Sebastian: It is so good to see you. Much better then just an email. Especially after today.

Rachel: Why, what happened?

Sebastian: Well although I can't disclose where we are going, I found out we have a short mission in a couple weeks,and not sure for how long or what communication will be like.

Rachel: Oh..is it a dangerous one?

Sebastian: I don't think so, although any mission has risks. But, I promise you ill be okay. You're not getting rid of me just yet.

Rachel: Please be careful. All of you.

Sebastian: Well right now Iam here talking to you. How was your day? Did u get the flowers I sent?

Rachel: *holding up her bouquet of red-yellow roses, her favorite* Yes, I did. How did you know they are my favorite?

Sebastian: A little bird may have told me. Perhaps Blaine or Pavarotti.

Rachel: Well they are beautiful..

Sebastian: Beautiful roses for a beautiful woman named Rachel Berry. Again, how was your first day at NYADA?

Rachel: It's not what I expected. My dance teacher must hate me. She targeted me, and ots only the first day. But, I'm not quitting. Quitting got me nowhere in high school. I don't think my famous storm-offs will fly here.

Sebastian: I'm sorry. Maybe Cassandra July is just preparing you for the future or just is a bitch.

Rachel: Maybe, just wish I had you by my side. Is that strange?

Sebastian: Not strange at all. I hope I haven't scared you away. I don't want to waste a single moment. I don't know what's in store for us tomorrow, but for now I'm enjoying myself. I just don't want you uncomfortable. I also know you care for Hudson. I just ask to be open to giving me a chance.

Rachel: We shall see.

Sebastian: You truly are beautiful.I just regret not trying to get to know you before.

Rachel: I guess sometimes things happen for a reason.

Sebastian: True.

*The two chatted for 2 hours until it was time to go*

Rachel: I don't want to go, but I have class in the morning.

Sebastian: I got to get some sleep too. I know this long distance is going to be rough. But, remember I'm never too far and if you take a look at the moon, and know I'm sharing it with you, the distance isn't as bad.

Rachel: I meant what I said in my song, Seb.

Sebastian: I love you. You don't have to reply back. But just wanted you to know. Good night beautiful. I wish I could kiss you now.

Rachel: Come closer to the screen...

Sebastian: why?

Rachel: Just do it, please..

Sebastian: Pressed his face close to the webcam..

Rachel: *mwah* Kissing you through the computer. Its not the same but you get the idea. Good night, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Rachel, lay down on bed but don't log off. I'll sing you a lullaby.

Rachel: Okay in bed. Good night, love.

Sebastian: Good night baby.

(Sebastian)

Window seat, thirty thousand feet above the ground  
>Blue moonbeams on silver wings, brings me down<br>Slipping off my coat for the long night flight  
>I find a note she wrote last night<br>I can almost hear those words as I close my eyes

Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight where ever you are  
>God hold you in His arms while we're apart<br>Though you're far away  
>Your love will stay, tucked away here in my heart<br>Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight where ever you are

These days I leave the one who needs me  
>More and more it seems<br>It's a high price that she pays  
>For the dreams, I dream<p>

So goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight where ever you are  
>God hold you in His arms while we're apart<br>Though you're far away  
>Your love will stay, tucked away here in my heart<br>Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight where ever you are  
>Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight where ever you are<p>

(A/N: David Kersh - Goodnight, Sweetheart Lyrics watch?v=bghSY2mEI5s )

Sebastian watched her fall asleep..

Sebastian: sweet dreams babe. I love you..

Sebastian soon logged off, got in bed, and dreamt of his Rachel.

(A/N: That's the end of chapter 6..more to come. Rate & Review please! Love you all)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but story.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: We've made it to chapter seven. I know some people aren't interested in military fan fiction. This is more of a love story between Sebastian and Rachel. I do appreciate all of the views. Please rate & review. It helps motivate me to write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters, or song lyrics. ****

Berlin, Germany...

A week has passed, and the drills have increased. The mission planned in a week was important, and he wasn't sure how long he would be gone for. He and Rachel have tried to keep in touch as much as they could. She was having a rough first week, and it pained him to hear the sadness in her voice.

He called her iPhone to leave a voice message.

(Sebastian)

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
>Mine was wonderful with you by my side<br>And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
>It's a good morning, beautiful day<p>

I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night  
>I had no reason to care<br>Well, since you've came along, I can face the dawn  
>'Cause I know, you'll be there<p>

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
>Mine was wonderful with you by my side<br>And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
>It's a good morning, beautiful day<p>

I never worry if it's raining outside  
>'Cause in here with you, girl, the sun always shines<p>

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
>Mine was wonderful with you by my side<br>And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
>It's a good morning, beautiful day<p>

Hmm, good morning, beautiful day  
>Hmm, it's a beautiful day<br>(Good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful .com?v=UHUxogmXob4)

Good morning, what a beautiful day  
>(Good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful)<p>

(A/N: Steve Holy - Good Morning Beautiful )

Sebastian: Just a reminder that I'm missing you. I know school hasn't been easy, but it will get better. I leave for my Mission soon.i don't know when ill get to talk to you. Try not to miss me too much. I hope this voice message helps. / i love you, Rachel. And...-beep you have exceeded maximum time allowed. Message sent. Goodbye.

Damn hope that message went through.

Drew: Hey Smythe, time for drills. You can talk to your woman later.

Sebastian: She's not mine...yet.

Drew: As much as you two talk, she will be. Btw someone new transferred here and he says he know you.

Sebastian: Who?

Drew: Don't know, go look.

Sebastian walked to office,and heard a voice.

?: Hey dude, told you would see me soon...

Sebastian: *eyes widened * Thad?!

Thad: You think I would leave my best bud alone in this crazy world?! Plus I hear you've hooked up with the infamous Rachel Berry, I want details...

Sebastian: You've been around Hummel and Trent too long, a bunch of Gossip Girls...

Thad: Whatever, mission first, details second.

Drew: Lets go Ladies, march.

Sebastian: Don't forget who's in charge over you, Hill...

Rachel had survived her first week of college. It was not easy, but she survived. The weekend was here and she planned to relax a bit. Blaine and Kurt were visiting (possibly moving to New York...finally) She had also been talking to Sebastian every night. No one has heard from Finn, although she thinks Kurt knows more then he is letting on. I mean seriously, as much as Kurt gossips do you really think he wouldn't know his step brother's whereabouts? Just wish Kurt would tell me something. And as for Sebastian she wasn't exactly sure what they were. Perhaps no labels right now. She had just noticed her voicemail notification, and listened to his song. Gawd, he had an incredible voice. She really wanted a duet with him someday. He leaves for a mission at an undisclosed classified location. She hopes he makes it back safely. The long distance is harder then if she was still with Finn.

She tried to call his phone, but no answer. So she left him a voicemail. No song this time. Just a simple message.

My dearest Sebastian,

Iam so sorry I missed your call. I just heard your beautiful song. Who knows maybe one day ing a little worried. We may not be together, but i still care about him. Hope we can duet together. I know you any tell me where you are going. I don't know how ill survive without talking to you or not knowing where you are. All I ask is to please be safe. I hope one day you will be home. Haven't heard from Finn and getting a bit worried. He and I have broken up, but doesn't stop me from worrying or caring. I'm also still sorting"us" out too.

Anyways, please call or message when you can.

love always, Rachel..

Suddenly there is a knock on her door, its...

..Blaine & Kurt!

Rachel:My Klaine has arrived!

Blaine: Hello, Rachel sweetie!

Kurt: Yes, hello New York! Hello my Diva Rachel!

Rachel: Its just Rachel around here. Gotta earn that title here.

Kurt: You are MY diva, regardless.

Blaine: Wow Rach, this room is way too small.

Kurt: So we go apartment hunting...

Rachel: And possible Rachel makeover?

Blaine: What? What for? You're beautiful, Rach..

Kurt: Blaine, shut up! This maybe one of the few times id ever hear Rachel Berry asking for a makeover?!

Blaine: Just saying...

Rachel: Thank you, Blaine. But seriously I'm older and in New York, I need a new look..

Kurt: Lets go, then...

*****hours later after shopping & spa day*****

Blaine: Rachel, you look gorgeous!

Kurt: Can I please burn your old clothes?

Rachel: I'm gonna Skype Sebastian, to show him my new look..

***calling Sebastian ***

Sebastian: Rachel, my love..

Thad: Your love?

Kurt: Since when?!

Blaine: seb?! Thad?!

Sebastian: Killer! lady Hummel! What up?

Blaine: Thad when did u join?

Thad: Just got here plus somebody gotta watch out for our Smythe?!

Rachel: Hello?!

Thad: Hello Rachel how's New York?!

Rachel: Its better now that my Klaine are here.

Sebastian notices Rachel's new look..

Sebastian: Rachel, did you change your look?

Rachel: Yes..don't you love it? * modeling for the camera*

Sebastian: It's awesome but you didn't need a makeover. You're already perfect.

Rachel: *blush * Awe Sebby...

Thad: * pretending to gag* Yuck, ease up on the cheesiness *

Rachel: Well no one is forcing you, Thad. Lol love u.

Sebastian: I can't talk long. Gotta go to town then bed.

Rachel: Well I'm sorry for disturbing you...I won't bother you anymore.

Sebastian: I didn't mean it like that babe. I'm sorry.

Rachel: I know.. I've gotta go. Bye Sebastian.

Rachel ignored Kurt and Blaine and went to bed in tears Rachel disconnected the call before he could reply back.

Sebastian: What just happened?  
>Sebastian quickly typed a message...<p>

Rach,

I'M sorry

xoxo Sebastian


	9. Chapter 8

Sebastian POV

Rachel just disconnected our video chat. Okay what the heck just happened?

Thad: Dude she's mad.

Sebastian: I get that, but WHY?!

Thad: Who knows, Maybe she thought she was bothering you.

Sebastian: She could never bother me. She misunderstood me. Crap, I messed up.

Thad: I wouldn't worry too much, just give her a little time to come around.

Sebastian: Maybe you're right, but honestly how much time? We leave in a couple days for who knows how long?

Thad: I think for now lets just get ready to leave. The ball is in her court. I think this will all blow over soon.

Sebastian: Yeah..sure. I'll catch up with you in a few. Just need to do something.

Thad: *sigh* Alright, but hurry.

Thad leaves the bunk, and Sebastian quickly messages Rachel..

Rachel where r u?

Rach what happened? Did I do something wrong?

Beautiful please answer me..

I leave in a day or so and I don't want to leave us like this, please message me when you can.

Okay Im leaving you alone unless you talk to me..

Fine be that way..

Rachel? I'm Mr Sad soldier now..

I love you..

* Sebastian tried everything. No response. *

I think for now I'll let her come to me. I have to concentrate on the mission. Can't be distracted. Oh hell, I'll leave one more.

Sebastian set up Webcam.

Rachel,

I've tried to call, text, email by no response from you. Iam sorry for the misunderstanding or if you took what I said of context. You could never bother me at all. I was tired and wanted you all to myself. Plus this mission I have coming up is important, and.i don't know how long I'll be gone.I think where we're going doesn't have Wi-Fi so its going to be difficult to talk every day. Maybe snail mail but not sure how long it soul get there. But, I'll try to communicate with you as best as I can until I can see you again.

Please forgive me for being a big jerk. I never want to see that pretty fave marked with tear btw, I love your new look although you didn't need any improvements. You're perfect.

I honestly have to get going. Have to get packed because we're leaving soon. I know the long distance is difficult, and there will be times when I can't talk to you. But always know you're never far from my mind.

I love you.

Your Soldier signing off.. For now..

Sebastian disconnected the webcam..got his gear and went to catch up with his team.

A couple days later, still no word from Rachel. Man, she's stubborn. Seriously how long can she hold a grudge? I have to go and who knows how long I will be away.

Drew: Sgt Smythe we have to head out.

Sebastian: Wait I just need to make one call..

Drew: Sorry bud, no time. It will need to wait..

Sebastian: BUT-

Captain Vasquez walks in..

Captain: What is the hold up, Smythe..

Sebastian: Sir, I just need to make one call..

Captain: No time, time to move out NOW!

Sebastian: Yes, sir.. *sigh*

The crew gathered everything they needed and boarded the aircraft heading to an undisclosed location in Africa. "Goodbye Rach. I hope you respond soon.." He thought to himself. He looked over at Thad who gave him a sad smile, and pat on the back.

Thad: Its going to be okay. I messaged Blaine before we left. He will send your message to Rachel. For now lets get this over with so you can get back to her.

Sebastian: Thanks bro, what would I do without you?

Thad: That's what BFFs are for..

Sebastian: *chuckled* You're such a girl, Thad.

Hours later, they arrive at a small village in the middle of nowhere. And hot as hell, and the gear they had on made it worse. Sebastian really missed home. But, he has a job to do and if Rachel chooses to be with him, she will just need to understand.

After hours of patrolling duty, Sebastian and Thad cards and getting ready to head off to bed. Sebastian pulled out Rachel's photo. "Good night, Rachel. Missing you.."

Soon days turned into weeks that turned into a month that they were away. Still nothing from Rachel. Sebastian decided to take a chance and wrote her a letter, and sent it off through air mail.

Meanwhile back in New York...

Rachel had just gotten out of class, and on her way to audition for a few roles. This is what she came to New York for in the first place. She certainly wasn't looking to fall in love with anyone. Particularly a military man. And perhaps she had taken what he said out of context, but her stubborn pride gets in the way. She was scared, afraid of being hurt again. Or what if he doesn't come home at all?

She got all of his messages, including the video message before he left for his Mission..She knew it was his fault he had to leave without saying goodbye. He has a job to do. An important job.

It has been almost a month since he left. She felt guilty. She got a letter in the mail, and she felt like air had been knocked out of her. It was from Sebastian. She opened and read:

Dearest Rachel,

I don't know if you will get this or not. It's been too long since we talked. I tried to apologize, but not sure if you got my messaged or just simply don't care. I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I didn't have much time.

There is not a minute that goes by that I don't think of you. I hope everything is going okay. I will try to communicate more often, if I'm able to. I just don't want to feel like this relationship is one-sided either. It's not fair to either of us.

I obviously cant tell you where I am, but I can tell you its hot, lonely, and boring without you. Good news is my Captain says perhaps after this Mission we may get a short time off until we have to head to the Middle East. And we don't know for how long. I'll be honest, I'm scared but have to be brave. Maybe if I get to come home we can spend time together. As long both can get over our stupid pride.

I'll end this here and wait for you to reply. Thad sends his love as well.

I love you, Rachel.

-your Soldier,

Sebastian

Rachel literally had tears in her eyes. Blaine had walked into her dorm ..

Blaine: Hello Rach, what's wrong?

Rachel: Just got a letter from Sebastian.

Blaine: How is he?

Rachel: He and Thad are okay. They may get time off after they finish this mission. Afterwards, they head to the Middle East... *tears rolling down her face*

Blaine: Wow, that's a scary thought. I think you need to forgive him. He's made every effort to apologize, and honestly it was a stupid misunderstanding. At least he's tried to contact you, unlike Finn who just disappears. I still think Kurt knows something.

Rachel: Yeah, me too. And I do miss Sebastian. I just don't know if I'm ready to date a military man.

Blaine: Then you need to figure out what you 't string him along either. He maybe an ass most of the time, but he's a good guy who will treat you the way you deserve.

Rachel: I love you Blaine. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened with us if life were different..

Blaine: You wouldn't have Sebastian. I've got to meet up with Kurt. On Saturday we are apartment hunting. We are getting you out of this crappy room. *hugs Rachel*

Blaine: Everything will work out, my Maria. Have faith.

Rachel: Thank you, my Tony.

Blaine soon left. Rachel decided to write Sebastian.

My dearest Sebastian,

I just received your letter, and all of your other messages. You have no reason to apologize. It was my fault. It was a rough week, and I thought you were pushing me away. It shouldn't have taken me a month to write to you.

The long distance is killing me, but I am hoping that you can come home for a break. I'm not sure how I feel about your other Mission but I guess I will need to be brave like my Soldier.

I'm sending you a voice message to you. Hope you get it. Take Care, send my love to Thad. Enjoy my vegan chocolate chip and sugar cookies I'm including with your letter, along with the disc. Please listen to it closely. I am missing you.

xoxo Rachel

(Rachel)

She stayed up all night and cried into her pillow  
>And fought off the urge to just break down and call<br>Last night to find the fault seemed so darn easy  
>But now whose to blame don't matter much at all<br>She thinks if she calls him it just shows weakness  
>So the hurt goes on with every tear she's cried<br>Ain't it sad to see a good love fall to pieces  
>Chalk another heartbreak up to foolish pride<p>

Turn out the lights the competition's over  
>The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight<br>And while the bridges burn, another hard-hard lesson's learned  
>As through the ashes passion slowly dies<br>And this romance goes down to foolish pride

He relives every word they spoke in anger  
>He walks the floor and punches out the wall<br>To apologize to her would be so simple  
>But instead he cries I'll be damned if I'll crawl<br>If he loses her he's lost his best friend  
>And that's more then just a lover can provide<br>So he wrestles with emotions that defeat him  
>Chalk another love lost up to foolish pride<p>

Turn out the lights the competition's over  
>The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight<br>And while the bridges burn, another hard-hard lesson's learned  
>As through the ashes passion slowly dies<br>And this romance goes down to foolish pride

Chalk another heartbreak up to foolish pride

(A/N:TravisTritt - Foolish Pride watch?v=1qr5t9mi39E

Rachel quickly got the letter she had written, the song on a disc and baked her cookies, and sent through the mail hoping Sebastian gets it.

A week later, Rachel's package DID indeed reach its listened to her song, and cried. Gosh, he cried alot since he met her. His buddies ate all of her cookies. The best news of all, they were going home and being allowed a week off before they headed to the Middle East. He knew where he was heading but would keep it a surprise. Thad wanted to go to Paris, hoping to hookup with a French girl or two. There was only ONE he wanted to be with.

Soon they were packed up and headed back to Germany. Once there, Sebastian immediately caught a flight back to the States. "Berry here I come." He thought as he on board ready to take Rachel in his arms. Foolish Pride no more.

About 10 hours later, he was finally in New York again. It was the middle of the day so he called Blaine to find out where Rachel was. Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt had his moved into a new apartment and Rachel was there unpacking.

Sebastian: Do NOT tell her anything.

Blaine: I won't, but make sure we can catch up. Where is Thad?

Sebastian: French girls.

Blaine: Typical Harwood. Haha

Sebastian: There's only one Berry I want.

Blaine: Please treat her right, Seb.

Sebastian: I will. See you soon.

Blaine: Use protection..

Sebastian: Haha we shall see..

end of call

Sebastian found the loft where they were staying. He took long elevator up and quickly found her door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Rachel was unpacking her belongings in her new apartment. She shared with her Klaine. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She went to open up and she was surprised to see who was other side of the door.

Rachel: OMG, WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Sebastian: Forget words, come here beautiful * he pulled Rachel into the biggest hug and the deepest kiss ever.*

Rachel: What are you doing here?!

Sebastian: I'm home...

(A/N: Awww Smytheberry reunited for now, remember he gets a week off. Also still no word from Finn. Where is he anyway? More to come. I own nothing but storyline. Dedicating thus chapter to my good friend Luckystarz910)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay Sebastian is back! Hope that you're enjoying this story. Please rate & review:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song Mature Material ahead in this chapter.

Rachel opened the door, and was so shocked to see Sebastian holding a bouquet of roses .

Rachel: OMG SEBASTIAN?! WHAT- he pulled her into his arms, crashing his lips against hers. He literally took her breath away.

Rachel: Seb what are you doing here?

Sebastian: I came to surprise my favorite girl. I couldn't wait any longer.

Rachel: What about your Mission?

Sebastian: That's over. I only have one week available, and then I'm deployed to the Middle East. I don't know how long I'll be gone for. I want to work"us" out before I leave.

Rachel: Iam so excited you're here. And I am so sorry for how I've acted.

Sebastian: That's the past, okay? I'd rather not spend this week dwelling on the past.

Rachel: I so agree. Where are you going to stay?

Sebastian: Well..I hadn't thought that far. Maybe I'll get a hotel room.

Rachel: No, I want you to stay here. I know Blaine & Kurt won't mind.

Sebastian: Well I can sleep on your couch...

Rachel: Or with me!

Sebastian: Miss Berry are you trying to seduce me?

Rachel: Would I need to try?

Sebastian: Hell no, come here Miss Berry..* he pulled her back into his arms, kissing Rachel passionately. *

Rachel: *pulling Seb away* Whoa Soldier boy, dinner, movie, and maybe if you're good something more.

Sebastian: Really you're making me work for it?

Rachel: Damn straight...

Sebastian: Fine, you're lucky I love you, beautiful.

Sebastian walked into Rachel's room, putting his suitcase down, then ordering dinner and then shower. He looked around the loft.

Sebastian: Wow nice place.

Rachel: Yea its okay except feels more like Kurt's place.

Sebastian: Maybe when I'm done with the Army, we can get our own place.

Rachel: You really think we will be together?

Sebastian: I can dream. Hey is that a karaoke machine? Lets do a duet.

Rachel: Yes, lets.

"Let's Make Love"

(Sebastian)  
>Baby I've been drifting away<br>Dreaming all day  
>Of holding you<br>Touching you  
>The only thing I want to do<br>Is be with you  
>As close to you<br>As I can be

(Rachel)

Let's make love  
>All night long<br>Until all our strength is gone  
>Hold on tight<br>Just let go  
>I want to feel you in my soul<br>Until the sun comes up  
>Let's make love<br>Oh, baby

(Sebastian)

Do you know what you do to me  
>Everything inside of me<br>Is wanting you  
>And needing you<br>I'm so in love with you  
>Look in my eyes<br>Let's get lost tonight  
>In each other<p>

(Both)

Let's make love  
>All night long<br>Until all our strength is gone  
>Hold on tight<br>Just let go  
>I want to feel you in my soul<br>Until the sun comes up  
>Let's make love<p>

(Rachel)

Let's make love  
>All night long<br>Until all our strength is gone  
>Hold on tight<br>Just let go  
>I want to feel you in my soul<br>Until the sun comes up  
>Oh, until the sun comes up<br>Let's make love

(Sebastian)

Oh baby, let's make love  
>All night long<br>All night long  
>Let's make love<p>

Sebastian and Rachel leaned in at same time. They shared a frantic kiss that became heated and Rachel wrapped her legs around Sebastian's waist as he held her against the wall.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sebastian asked, looking into the small brunette's eyes for reassurance. He saw fear, but the tiniest glint of excitement; that's what propelled him forward. She nodded up at him, lifting her arms straight into the air. They both ignored the slight tremble of her fingertips.

In one swift movement, the tall boy grabbed the bottom hem of Rachel's tank top and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing in front of him in only her bra and a raggedy pair of sweatpants.

And yet she'd never looked more beautiful to him.

Before she could change her mind, he leant forward and placed his forehead against hers, gently. "I've wanted this for so long," he whispered, pushing a strand of his friend's hair behind her ear. She nodded in response, not trusting her voice. Instead, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, allowing her body to speak for her.

The kiss was perfect, the right mixture of heat and need and love, and Sebastian found his head becoming thick with fog, as it always did when he was attacked by Rachel's lips. He stepped back, out of her touch and into clarity.

He needed to make this moment perfect.

As fast as he had discarded Rachel's shirt, he removed his own, throwing it in a pile at the end of the bed. He hoped that she couldn't see the goose bumps from where she stood, barely a foot away.

He watched, with slight shock, as Rachel's thumbs disappeared into the top of her sweatpants, making a move to take them off. He moved to her fast, removing her hands and chuckling softly. "I'll do it," he said, dipping his thumbs into where hers had just been.

The electric shock of skin against skin- two areas that had never before touched- made Sebastian's knees buckle. He breathed deep, composing himself.

In a breath, the pants were also in the pile at the end of the bed, long forgotten.

"Sebastian," Rachel breathed, her cheeks flushed with full awareness of how little clothing she currently wore. She bit her lip and looked down to her friend's own pants, hanging low on his hips in the most tantalizing way. She made a move for the button, but he was too quick for her.

"I've got it," Sebastian urged, fingering the button and smiling down at Rachel. She looked desperate for the removal of this article of clothing. Perhaps to even the playing field, he thought in amusement. He removed his fingers from the cold metal of the button, but thought better of it. This was not the time to play games.

As Rachel's eyes never left his fingers, Sebastian slowly removed his jeans, revealing a black pair of boxer briefs underneath. Rachel's breathing became shallow, and before he could react, she was in Sebastian's arms.

As Rachel's lips covered Sebastian's, he could feel that familiar fog and dizziness coming over him. He needed control but knew that she craved some power as well. He'll let her have it, for now.

She was yanking on the hair at the nape of his neck, struggling with their height difference. Sebastian smiled against her lips, deciding to do nothing to help. If she wanted some power, she was going to have to work for it.

She seemed to figure this out really fast because, before Sebastian knew what was happening, their lips disconnected and Rachel was walking over to his bed.

Although his lips felt suddenly cold and in desperate need for more action, his eyes glanced appreciatively at the view Rachel was unknowingly given him of her barely covered arse. Her matching red lace underwear set offset her skin tone perfectly, and in the dim light being given off through the slit in his apartment's blinds, she looked breathtaking.

She sat down on his high bed and slid her legs ever so slightly apart.

"C'mere, Sebastian," she whispered. She was trying to be sexy, but she didn't need to try at all. He moved slowly towards her, taking in the sight of her biting her bottom lip in nervousness. He wanted that lip.

He fit perfectly between her parted legs and she giggled in happiness- her plan had worked! Now she was at the perfect height to kiss him properly.

Rachel allowed him to take possession of that bottom lip for a while, sighing comfortably against his broad chest. This ease and happiness that filled her whilst she was in his arms kept her calm and sane in the most stressful of times. It's how she knew that she was making the right decision tonight.

But soon, she wanted to dominate. Sebastian was so good at sweeping her off her feet and causing her heart to do insane things in her chest. She wanted to make him feel a little of what she felt, every time he touched her.

She laced her small fingers in his bronzed hair, tugging lightly so that she could dip her tongue in slightly deeper, exploring his mouth. Their tongues danced and their hands had found comfortable places, his on her hips and hers in his hair.

Soon, Sebastian let out a moan and Rachel felt the fire all the way down to her center. Their kisses grew more urgent and needy, his fingers coming around to her back, struggling to unclasp her bra.

"Here, let me help you with that," Rachel said, her voice holding a deep, husky quality that almost caused Sebastian to moan again. His cheeks pinked as he watched the straps loosen and fall over her shoulders. Her face remained lost in the moment; she stopped being self-conscious around the time when Sebastian removed her pants.

She tossed the flimsy garment on the floor behind her partner and dragged his head back down to her level, meeting his lips with a need fuelled by passion. She moved her now swollen lips across his cheek to his neck and started sucking at a sweet spot that made Sebastian lean further forward, grabbing onto the bed for more stability.

"Umm.. would you like me to put on some music?" he said, needing a time out. He couldn't remember when exactly he'd given Rachel all of the control here, and he was slowly slipping into complete passiveness.

"Mmmm, something soft would be kind of nice," Rachel smiled up at him through her lashes, leaning back on her hands, seductively. Sebastian nodded to her and made to go turn some on.

He picked something soft and classic, turning the volume down to light-medium. They didn't need a soundtrack, just some background noise. As he turned back around, his eyes widened and he gulped.

While he had been choosing the music, Rachel had been busy removing the last piece of fabric keeping her clothed- her tiny panties.

This was not helping the control issue. At all.

Before he could think about it any longer than necessary to talk himself out of it, Sebastian had removed his boxer briefs and thrown them aside, near Rachel's panties on the floor by the nightstand.

It had the desired effect. Rachel's eyes shifted downward and he saw her flush- not just across her cheeks but also across her chest and neck too. He was proud of the sudden power swap, and he moved quickly back to the bed.

Before Rachel could react and take back possession of the control, Sebastian dipped his head and took her lips in his once more, his left hand coming up to her breast, kneading it gently.

It didn't take long for the nipple to harden, and once it did, Sebastian moved to the other one. He broke the kiss and looked down at the brunette, who was completely lost in the moment, eyes glazed over in pleasure. He smirked.

He shifted their positions on his bed, laying her down in the centre and climbing on top of her, balancing himself on his forearms.

Rachel's fingers were running light trails over his back, causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end. He needed her to stop. Now.

Grabbing her small hands in his, he laced their fingers together and placed them on either side of her petite frame. Straddling her knees, Sebastian leaned down and covered a nipple with his mouth, and began to suck.

Rachel's eyes opened wide in shock, and then flashed with pleasure. Her chest rose and fell, and her mouth formed a silent O. When he nipped it, she ground her lower body into him and he grunted in surprise. He decided that the other nipple deserved the same attention.

"Sebastian," she moaned, her body slowly becoming covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Sebastian thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Leaving a trail of kisses from between her breasts, Sebastian worked his way down, his fingers never unlacing themselves from hers. She squeezed his hands harder as she realized what he was about to do, but he didn't make any move to stop.

Before she could protest, he placed a small, chaste kiss along her slit, making her whine in an effort to touch him back. He smirked up at her, and she glared down at him. But there was need and love in her eyes, so he kept going.

Tracing her folds with his tongue, he swirled around her clit until she nearly lost all control. But, every time he took her to the edge, he'd stop and bring her back down again. He wanted her climax to be with his own.

She was so wet and smelled of sex and this made him so hard. But he would wait.

He moved back up her body, wanting her to taste herself on his lips. Their kiss was aggravated and her teeth bit at his lips, angry at him for not allowing her some release.

"Sebastian," she whined, bringing her hips off the bed and meeting his. The sudden contact made his eyes darken and Rachel smiled up at him, knowing the affect that movement had on him. She did it again.

"Rachel, you're not making this easy on me," he bit out, trying to remain in control of his body.

"Oh, like you're making this so easy on me," she replied, cheekily. She gyrated her hips up again, giggling as Sebastian closed his eyes, silently begging for control.

Sebastian kissed her then, his eyes holding a glint of mischievousness before his lips met hers, and she wondered what-

OH! His long, strong fingers were suddenly where his tongue had been only moments before, and she could feel herself building up again. She raised her hips to meet his finger's circular motion, and started moaning into his mouth and he continued to kiss her.

But, just as before, his fingers stopped motion just as she was about to go over the edge.

Breaking the kiss, Sebastian smirked down at her, chuckling. "Rachel, Got a little confident there, didn't you?" he asked, laying down beside her on his side and leaning his head on a hand. He lay there so confidently, and Rachel found that she couldn't be angry at him.

"Can you blame me for wanting you?" Rachel said, savoring the view he was presenting her with. She sat up on the bed and scooted closer to him "Sebastian, please? I want you. Now," she whispered, her eyes getting shy and giving up all power.

He hadn't expected a surrender so fast and it knocked him off balance for a second. But he nodded, smiling at Rachel and leading her back into a laying position against his pillows.

He straddled her waist once more, leaning down on his hands on either side of her head, his fingers once again laced through hers. One last time, to make sure, he looked into her eyes for any sense of fear or hesitation. He was able to breathe again when he detected neither.

She smiled up at him then, and he smiled back. "Thank you," she whispered, squeezing his hands. He chuckled at her politeness and leaned forward to kiss her.

"No, Rachel Berry. Thank you," he replied.

Sebastian lined himself up with her entrance, his length covered in a condom. Before he entered, he leaned his forehead on hers. "This may hurt a little bit. Relax and it will go much smoother," he said, his voice gentle. "Tell me to stop at any time. I promise I will."

It was Rachel's turn to laugh. "Sebastian, I'm not going to tell you to stop. I've been at the edge so many times tonight that if I did, I'd be crazy. Now, make love to me, please!"

At her words, he pressed himself fully into her, going slowly in and pulling out completely. The pain in her eyes was unbearable to him, but she smiled despite it and nodded for him to continue.

After the pain subsided, Rachel's eyes registered pleasure rather than pain, and she began panting in the rhythm of his movements. Each thrust pushed Sebastian further into her core and he struggled himself to remain in control of his body.

Like earlier, Rachel's hips came off the bed, and she met his thrusts with her own. She soon started moaning his name, and that became too much for the boy to hear. He kissed her, mostly to silence her. Her tongue met his urgently, and their tongues joined into the rhythm of their bodies.

Suddenly, she couldn't take it and needed all the air she could get. She ripped her lips from his and sucked in a lungful, then started moaning, loader than before, "Sebastian, oh, Sebastian," again and again. The words were enough to cause Sebastian to go over the edge, but he held on. For Rachel.

Before he could process it, Rachel's muscles surrounding his shaft tightened and he knew that she was coming. She became silent, her sweaty fingers squeezing his with such force that he was sure he'd lose them to her; her teeth found her bottom lip again, biting it until it turned white.

Watching her, Sebastian allowed his own release, breathing her name in to her hair, again and again as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He was blinded and decided he didn't need to see in that moment. Only feel.

Sebastian rolled off her, grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around both of them, and then came up behind Rachel, who was still in a state of pleasurable shock, and cuddled her into the warmth of his arms.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, nudging her out of her state of bliss.

"Hey," she barely got out. She turned around so that she could face him and smiled up at him, her face glowing. "That was something, wasn't it?" she whispered, snuggling in close to his chest.

"It was," he laughed, tightening his hold on her. He never wanted to let her go.

They both fell into dreamless sleeps, waking up only because the sun threatened their sleeping eyes with the beginning of a new day and the end to a perfect night.

"I could definitely get used to waking up with you right here, by my side," Sebastian said, his voice full of sleep. He yawned, and stretched out his legs. Fingering a strand of her brunette hair, he looked out the slit of where the curtains did not quite touch, out onto the streets of New York. "What do want to do today?"

"Nothing. I just want to lie here, next to you," she mumbled, not completely awake yet. "What time is it?"

Sebastian looked over to his bedside clock and smiled. "Not even eight in the morning. And we were up pretty late last night. We could use a couple more hours of sleep-"  
>Soon both drifted off to sleep. "I love you, Rachel." Sebastian whispered. He paused to wait for Rachel respond. Instead, he listened to her soft snores as she slept..<p>

Sebastian smiled, covered them both with a blanket. He softly sang " I love you this big", by Scotty MCCreery.

"I Love You This Big"

I know I'm still young  
>But, I know how I feel<br>I might not have too much experience  
>But, I know when love is real.<p>

By the way my heart starts pounding  
>When I look into your eyes<br>I might look a little silly  
>Standing with my arms stretched open wide.<p>

I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<p>

I'll love you to the moon and back  
>I'll love you all the time<br>Deeper than the ocean  
>And higher than the pines.<p>

Cause girl, you do something to me  
>Deep down in my heart<br>I know I look a little crazy  
>Standing with my arms stretched all apart.<p>

I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<p>

So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
>I love you this big<br>And I'd write your name in stars across the sky  
>If I could, I would<p>

I love you this big  
>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life.<p>

"Good night, Rach I love you. Falling more and more every second." Soon Sebastian falls asleep, kissing Rachel softly.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Omg I can't believe we have reached Ch 10 already. I want to thank you for all the views, and encouragement. I would love to read your reviews, don't be shy. I know Iam not perfect, and not trying to be. Practice will make me a better writer. The ideas for this story come from some personal experiences I use for inspiration. Plus, I just adore Sebastian and Rachel. No disrespect to Finchel fans. I miss Cory Monteith as much as anyone else. RIP Cory, you're missed.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot. Happy Reading!

Rachel was laying next to Sebastian in bed. Oh my goodness, did last night really happen? Is he really here with me? Rachel couldn't believe he traveled across the World..for HER. He is so perfect, which scares her just a bit.

Rachel just traced her fingers along his features. Just perfection. He was gorgeous, intelligent, a bit sarcastic, strong, and just everything she would want in a man. There was a big difference between he & Finn. Finn was amazing, but still a boy unsure of himself. Sebastian seemed. To know what he wanted, and not be afraid of going for whatever he wanted. He could keep up with her vocally and personality. He kept her grounded and on her toys. Most of all, there was passion. She was able to be herself with Sebastian. She always felt like she had to compete for Finn. Sebastian is the guy for her, but why can' just tell him what's in her heart, and why is Finn still on her mind? *Sigh*

Sebastian must have sensed her tension because he pulled her closer, looking at her with a frown.

Sebastian: Hey, good morning beautiful. *in his sexy morning voice*

Rachel: Good morning, love.

Sebastian: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine why do you ask?

Sebastian: I may not have known you your whole life, but I can tell when you're hiding something. Please open up to me. Are you regretting?

Rachel: No absolutely not! No regrets at all. I can't believe that you're really here.

Sebastian gave her a kiss.

Sebastian: Do you believe me now? * he winked* as he began kissing her all over again.

Rachel: Mmmm, I may need more convincing.

Sebastian: Well allow me to remind you. He ducked under the covers, pleasuring her.

I think we all know what happened next...

Hours later, Rachel was awake and decided to make a late brunch for her and Sebastian. She had never felt more loved or complete. Is it possible to be in love so soon? She felt ready to tell him. He was leaving again soon, but not sure to handle that. She was scared he would be injured or not come home at all. She wouldn't be able to keep him from leaving, either. Does she tell him or not? Decisions, decisions...

Sebastian walked into the kitchen, he walked behind Rachel kissing her neck. "Hello gorgeous, something smells really good.."

Rachel: Are you hungry?

Sebastian: Always *smirking*

Rachel: I meant actual food, perv.

Sebastian: Damn...

Rachel laughed. "Go sit and eat."

Sebastian did as he was told, as Rachel plated his food.

They ate together and laughed. Sebastian kept trying to feed her, it was adorable. Rachel decided to watch movies with Sebastian.

While the movie was playing, Rachel laid in Sebastian's arms. She felt like she was Home with him. He began kissing her, when suddenly her phone rang. It was Kurt texting her.

Text conversation

Kurt: Diva I know you have company, but can you come to callbacks tonight?

Rachel: I don't know, Kurt...

Kurt: You NEED to come, please!

Rachel: Okay, okay..I'll have to bring Sebastian with me.

Kurt: Whatever, just he down here or I'm coming to get you.

Rachel: Fine, we will be there.

end of text conversation

Rachel: Sebastian, would you like to go out tonight?

Sebastian: Uh sure where to?

Rachel: Well Kurt wants me at Callbacks, its a bar that a lot of NYADA students hang out at.

Sebastian: Sounds fun, lets go.

Rachel: Okay, let me shower and get dressed.

Sebastian: Ooh want help In the shower?

Rachel: Well I don't want to impose.

Sebastian: * picked her up bridal style* lets go superstar.

Rachel: My hero. *she giggled *

*****an hour later*****

Sebastian: Wow, that was the longest shower but most fun EVER.

Rachel : I cant help I you're insatiable.

Sebastian: What can I say, I can't get enough of you.

Sebastian and Rachel get dressed. And Rachel grabbed her purse and money.

Rachel: Let's go, lover boy.

Sebastian drove Rachel's car to Callbacks. The atmosphere was alive and music blaring.

Sebastian: Ooh Karaoke bar? Hopefully we can duet?

Rachel looked around and spotted Kurt, Blaine, and someone she hadn't expected to see again...FINN...

Rachel held Sebastian's hand as she walked over to her friends table.

Kurt: SURPRISE RACHEL, LOOK WHO'S HERE!

Rachel: Finn...

Sebastian looked at Rachel and Finn and felt his heart drop. Blaine noticed the tension.

Blaine: Hey Sebastian! How at you, buddy?!

Sebastian: Hey killer, Iam good. I'm just here for a few days before I have to deploy to the Middle East.

Blaine: Well let's enjoy the time we have before you leave.

Rachel: Finn what are you doing here?

Finn: I've been traveling. I thought I'd visit you and Kurt.

Kurt: Isn't this awesome?!

Finn: Rach, come sit with me. Kurt & Blaine are going to perform.

Finn grabbed Rachel before she could react. Rachel looked over at Finn. He glared at Finn, while giving Rachel a sad look. Finn noticed Sebastian still sitting with them.

Finn: Iam sorry I don't think we met, Iam Finn Hudson, Rachel's fiancé.

Rachel: Ex-fiancé

Finn: We were just temporarily separated. And you are?

Sebastian: Sebastian Smythe, US Army.

Finn: I was in the Army for a week at Ft Benning, Georgia. I could Las long. My life is so hard.

Sebastian: You don't know tough life until you actually have experienced it. I'm in the army, and I've traveled through war zone territories, most who hate Americans. I've watched friends he injured or killed. Next I'm heading to the Middle East not knowing if Iam returning.

Rachel: Sebastian..

Sebastian: Sorry Rachel. I was hoping we would spend sometime together but looks I've been replaced before being given a chance.

Finn: Dude, don't speak to her that way.

Sebastian: Dude, sorry for saying but YOU are the one who set her free, then come back and expect her to just run back to you?

Finn: Well, yeah she always does..

Blaine: Is there a problem?

Kurt: Smythe, leave my brother alone. He us is home where he belongs.

Rachel remained quiet, which upset Sebastian even more. He wished that she would make up her mind about what she wants. Maybe he will be leaving sooner then he thought.

Sebastian: I'd like to try the karaoke, what do I need to do?

Blaine: I'll walk you over.

Sebastian and Blaine walk to the DJ. Rachel gave Finn a mean glare.

Finn: What an ass..

Rachel: Finn, don't disrespect him.

Finn: Why does it matter? Its not like you're with that guy, right?

Rachel: Well...

Finn: You cheated on me?

Before she could reply, Sebastian was sitting at the piano.

Sebastian: Good evening everyone! I'd like to dedicate this song to someone I care for very much, but wishes she would wake up and realize what is right I front of her before its too late. Its called "Not me"

(Sebastian)

Not Me Lyrics

It isn't over until it ends  
>Sayin' you're sorry is better than just being friends<br>Sayin' it's over is so hard to do  
>When "I love you" is in the way<p>

(chorus 1)  
>Not me<br>I won't be the one to say goodbye  
>I won't be the one who didn't try to stay together<br>Not me  
>I won't be the one who lives a lie<br>Who says goodbye when I'm in love with you

*Sebastian kept his eyes on Rachel, as he started crying while singing every verse.*

There's always a sad and lonely day  
>There's always a time you wonder should I go or stay<br>But I'm a believer and I keep hangin' on  
>When things go wrong I see it through<p>

(chorus 2)  
>Oh, not me<br>I won't be the one to say goodbye  
>I won't be the one who didn't try to stay together<br>Not me  
>I won't be the one with foolish pride<br>Who tries to hide that I'm in love with you

Nothin's forever but until that day  
>I won't walk away I'll be with you<br>Oh

(chorus 1)  
>(chorus 2)<p>

The song ended, and he walked over to give Rachel a kiss, and left her behind with Finn and friends.

Rachel: SEBASTIAN where are you going?!

Sebastian: Looks like you made your choice..im gone, Rachel. Besides more than once I've told you I loved you. Yet you can't say I back. I travels across the ocean for you. Yet Hudson walks away without a word, and you welcome him back with open arms. Maybe its for the best if we don't even try to make us work especially with Me going away to a war zone. I'm sorry.

Rachel: You know what I'm tired of people making decisions for me. Iam a grown woman capable of making M own choices.

Sebastian: Then make them Rachel. Tell me who you want and stop toying with my heart.

Rachel: I'm not...i care for you. But Finn needs me right now.

Sebastian: Ever stop and think that I need you too? Bye Rachel...

Before Rachel could reply, Sebastian walked over to kiss her goodbye, called a cab and left.

Sebastian went back to the loft to gather his belongings, in tears, and heads to the airport..

Rachel just stood there in silence as Blaine came out to talk to her.

Blaine: Rach, if its not Sebastian you want,just let him go. He came to be with you, has made every effort to love you. Yet Finn still controls your life. If you love Sebastian might as well set him free so he can go to war with a clear mind and not distracted by any drama back home. Lets all hope he comes back in one piece.

Rachel: I love him. Blaine.

Blaine: Then tell him before its too late.

Rachel: Take me to airport please!

Blaine: *smiled* thought you'd never ask.

It took them 30 minutes to get to airport due to traffic.

As they got out, Rachel ran into airport searching for her Soldier. She spotted him, boarding.

Rachel: Sebastian?!

Sebastian looked up stunned, but continued to board.

Rachel: SEBASTIAN PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE COME BACK! DAMN IT I LOVE YOU! *tears rolling down her face*

It was too late, Sebastian got on the plane. She stood there in shock as the plane started backing away ready for take off.

She texted him.. "Sebastian, please..i love you I want, not Finn. Please stay safe. Come him to me. I'll be waiting. I love you!"

Blaine: What happened, Rach?

Rachel: I was too late, he's already gone.

Blaine: Sorry Rachel. Give him time.

Rachel: He needs to come home..alive..his home is with me...

Blaine: Speaking of, lets go home. Still have to deal with Finn..

Blaine and Rachel drove home. The hardest part for Rachel was laying in her bed that she had his shared with Sebastian.

she saw a text from Sebastian

Rach

no matter what happens..i love you too

-Sebastian

Rachel went to bed in tears...

A/N: Tears rolling down my face as I wrote this. Is Rachel too late? What does she do about Finn? Rate & Review.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow Sebastian has left...or has he really? Will Rachel finally confess her love to Sebastian before its too late.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fox channel, Glee, or song lyrics.

Sebastian was sitting on board the plane. He was upset with Rachel and all he wanted to do is runaway. But, that is not him. He doesn't runaway from anything. That song he sang at Callbacks, it talked about not being the one who walks away. If he ran away, wouldn't that make him no better than Hudson. What to do.

He remembered the pain in Rachel's eyes when he walked away. She actually came to the airport. What Rachel didn't know is he was due to re-enlist. That was another reason he came home. To decide whether to go on deployment or not. Did he want to stay in Army or enjoy Civilian life. Could he leave his best friend to fight without him. So many choices.

A flight attendant walked by and asked "Sir, do you need anything?"

Sebastian made a decision, and responded, " Yes, actually there is..."

Back at the loft, Rachel and Blaine were sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. Kurt and Finn were in his room talking.

Rachel: I can't believe he would just leave me.

Blaine: I think he just didn't want to give his attention to you, if you're just taking Finn back.

Rachel: Finn is my friend. He was a big part of my life. But, I meant what I said, I love him, Blaine.

Blaine: I know you do, and believe me, he does too.

Suddenly there was a text from unknown number

Rachel

A special delivery for you at the door.

Anonymous

Rachel walked to the door, looking back at Blaine in confusion. She hopes it wasn't an ax murderer. This is New York, after all. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, " Just answer it."

Rachel goes to open the door to find a box and bouquet of red/yellow roses. In the box was a cute puppy. Rachel picked up the puppy and there was a note that said : Meet my new owner."

Rachel looked at the card, the puppy, and then the door. She nearly dropped everything. She froze un her spot. The person standing at her door was...

SEBASTIAN!

Rachel: Seb?! What? How? Why?!

Sebastian: I couldn't do it. I couldn't get on that plane. I'm not a quitter, and I'm not going to stop fighting for you. I don't want to just walk away. BUT also give me a reason to stay. I don't want to be your second choice!

Rachel: * walks up to him, hitting his chest* you ass! Don't you EVER do that to me again! You didn't let me explain, you just assumed I'd walk away from you.

Sebastian: But Finn...

Finn walked out.

Finn: Finn here realized that perhaps I'm not the one Rachel wants, and I've complicated her life enough. I'm heading back to Ohio.

Rachel:what? Finn we need to talk.

Finn: We will, but for now you both need to work it out before its too late.

Sebastian: So Rachel, did I make the right choice in staying? Do I stay or go?

Rachel: What about your deployment?

Sebastian: I have a choice to make. Do I stay here or go fulfill my duty? I honestly don't know what to do.

Rachel: Its late, lets talk about it in the morning. * grabs his hand* lets discuss this in my room..

Sebastian: Yes, ma'am..

They walk into Rachel's room. Sebastian grabbed her, kissing her deeply.

Rachel: Welcome back, Sgt Smythe. Now take me to bed, or Lose me forever.

Sebastian: Your wish is my command,ma'am.

A/N: Iam sorry such a short Chapter. So do you think Sebastian will stay or go? Review & Rate please!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: First of all, Happy Veterans Day! I want to thank you all for reading my stories, and for bearing with me as I've taken a few days off from updating. My daughter has been very sick so she is my first priority. Though I promise not to abandon this story. I would love to read your reviews. Please be kind. :) Thank you especially to Luckystarz910 who has followed this story from the beginning.

Sebastian didn't leave yet, and he's made up with Rachel. Do you think that he should leave for deployment or stay with Rachel?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In Rachel's bedroom...

Sebastian and Rachel were tangled together in deep slumber after a night of wondrous pleasure. Rachel was so happy he didn't leave her. She snuggled closer to Sebastian. She was afraid that if she let go, that the night they shared would be just a dream and he would be gone. Rachel slightly opened her eyes to double-check that Sebastian in her arms was real. She traced her hand over his face, lips, abs..wow he is so amazing. Their chemistry was unbelievable. She was falling hard for Sebastian. And he seemed to feel the same way. But what happens when he has to go back for who knows how long? Loving a military man is not easy.

Soon he would be heading to a war zone, to an area where he wouldn't be safe. He doesn't know that while he was away during his last mission, she frequently checked the news reports and casualties website to make sure he wasn't on that list. But, she understands that Sebastian has a duty to our Country. No matter what he decides to do she would have to be brave and supportive. Rachel leaned in kissing his lips, careful not to wake him.

As their lips connected, Sebastian pulled her closer kissing back, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted him access, and their kiss deepened and tongues fighting for dominance, which Sebastian always won.

Sebastian eventually pulled away for air. He looked down at Rachel's face, memorizing every part of her.

Sebastian: Good morning beautiful.

Rachel: Mmmm good morning * kissing him softly*

Sebastian: This is definitely a nice way to wake up in the morning. I could get spoiled doing this every day for the rest of my life.

Rachel: I can definitely make that happen. I can see myself, as well. Thank you for last night.

Sebastian: No, thank you. And thank you for forgiving me for being a jealous idiot.

Rachel: Iam still surprised that you are here. I watched the plane leave and my heart shattered.

Sebastian: I'm sorry, baby.. I'm here to repair your heart, and Iam here now. Try to get some more sleep okay?

Rachel: Iam just needing to know what you plan to do..stay or leave?

Sebastian: That's not going to be an was decision at all. We will talk more after we get some rest. All I want is to stay in bed all day with you and enjoy each other. I just want you.

Rachel: In case you don't know..i love you. I'll never love again the way I love you.

Sebastian: Ditto... I do have one request..

Rachel: Just one?

Sebastian: For starters lol

Rachel: What is it?

Sebastian: Sing for me

Rachel: I can do that...

Sebastian held her closer, kissing her.

Rachel hummed, then traced her fingers on his chest, as she began to serenade Sebastian.

(Rachel)

I, I was a game he would play  
>He brought the clouds to my day<br>Then like a ray of light  
>You came my way one night<br>Just one look and I knew

You would make everything clear  
>Make all the clouds disappear<br>Put all your fears to rest  
>Who do I love the best?<br>Don't you know, don't you know

You got it all over him  
>You got me over him<br>Honey it's true  
>There's just you<br>You must have been heaven sent  
>Hearing me call you went<br>Out on a limb  
>And you're all that he's not<br>Just look what I got  
>'Cause you got it all<br>Over him

No, don't let him worry you so  
>Once I met you I let go<br>Oh you can surely see  
>You're so much more to me<br>Just one look and I knew

You would make everything clear  
>Make all the clouds disappear<br>You're better than all the rest  
>Who do I love the best<br>Don't you know, don't you know

You got it all over him  
>You got me over him<br>Honey it's true  
>There's just you<br>You must have been heaven sent  
>Hearing me call you went<br>Out on a limb  
>And you're all that he's not<br>(All that he's not)  
>Just look what I got<br>(Look what I got)  
>'Cause you got it all<br>(You got it all)  
>All over him<p>

(You got it all over him)  
>(You got me over him)<br>Honey it's true  
>There's just you<br>You must have been heaven sent  
>Hearing me call you went<br>Out on a limb  
>And you're all that he's not<br>(All that he's not)  
>Just look what I got<br>(Look what I got)  
>'Cause you got it all<br>(You got it all)  
>All over him<p>

(You got it all over him)  
>(You got me over him)<br>Honey it's true  
>There's just you<br>You must have been heaven sent

As the song ended, she saw Sebastian had fallen asleep with a smile. Decision about their future can wait at least for tonight. Right now Rachel would enjoy the time she had with him Right now. She fell back to sleep.

Sebastian whispered, " I love you, Broadway."

Rachel: " I love you, my Soldier. "

A/N: Awww Smytheberry feels?! "You Got it All" was by the Jets. Next Chapter coming soon...


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: We have arrived at Ch 13. Rachel and Sebastian definitely have things to sort out before he is due to leave for deployment. The song used is "If I didn't believe in you". I obviously changed a few things to fit the story. The version I chose was Grant Gustin's vocals. I will include the link so you can listen. Grant has an amazing voice. I still wish he & lea had been given a duet on Glee. Two powerful Broadway voices.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning Mature Material/Smut in this chapter.

Since Sebastian returned to the loft, he and Rachel have not left one another's side. Sebastian knows its also because he has procrastinated his decision to whether or not join his troop when they leave for deployment or to stay with Rachel and enjoy Civilian life. Why can't he have both? He doesn't want to leave her, but he also has a job to do. He has loyalty to his country, to his battalion, Thad, and most importantly himself. To say he wasn't scared would be an understatement.

If he decided to go, would Rachel be willing to wait for me. Would it be fair to make her wait? He would hate to ruin her life making her wait for someone who may or may not come. Plus, he couldn't just not be there to protect his best friend, Thad,.and team. Sebastian never really knew loyalty until he joined the Military. It definitely turned his life around in a positive way. He is going to have to really sit down with Rachel and talk to her about this. He really imagined a life with her, and hr wants honesty and open communication.

Rachel had just returned from school,.and saw Sebastian sitting on the couch in deep thought. She doesn't even think he realized she was home yet. She quietly walked up begin him, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

Rachel: Hey

Sebastian: Hey love *kisses her back*

Rachel: Are you okay? You seem troubled sweetie.

Sebastian: I just have alot on my mind and not sure what is the right decision.

Rachel: Is this about leaving for deployment?

Sebastian: Yes...I'm worried that if I choose to go that I'll lose you or you think I'm bailing on you again which isn't true at all. But, if i don't go I'll be letting others down. Thad and my troop are all going. I couldn't live with myself if something had happened and I wasn't there.

Rachel: *sigh* I know that we really need to discuss this. I, of course, don't want you to go but I don't control you. I knew you were a Soldier when I met you and knew what I've gotten myself into. Do I want it to effect us? No, but I do understand if you do go. You have a duty. It would be the same way if you were here and were a police officer or firefighter or something.

Sebastian: But what about us? Will you be waiting for me and is it fair to make you wait?

Rachel: I don't want you to go! I don't want you to disappear or killed?!

Sebastian: Rachel...

(A/N): I Didn't Believe in You Lyrics  
>The Last 5 Years Soundtrack Lyrics<br>watch?v=-Dn_BBOOsyA

(Sebastian )  
>Okay, stop<br>Rachel, stop  
>Listen to me<p>

Can we please for a minute stop blaming  
>And say what you feel?<br>Is it just that you're disappointed?  
>Did you think this would all be much easier<br>Than it's turned out to be?  
>Well, then talk to me, Rachel<br>Talk to me

If I didn't believe in you  
>We'd never have gotten this far<br>If I didn't believe in you  
>And all of the ten thousand women you are<br>If I didn't think you could do  
>Anything you ever wanted to<br>If I wasn't certain that you'd come through somehow  
>THe fact of the matter is, Rachel<br>I wouldn't be standing here now

If I didn't believe in you  
>We wouldn't be having this fight<br>If I didn't believe in you  
>I'd walk out the door and say,<br>"Rachel, you're right"  
>But I never could let that go<br>Knowing the things about you I know  
>Things, when I met you four years ago, I knew<br>It never took much convincing  
>To make me believe in you<p>

Don't we get to be happy, Rachel?  
>At some point down the line<p>

Don't we get to relax?

To push me yet further from you?  
>If I'm cheering on your side, Rachel<br>Why can't you support mine?  
>Why do I have to feel<br>I've committed some felony  
>Doing what I always swore I would do?<p>

I don't want you to hurt  
>I don't want you to sink<br>But you know what I think?  
>I think you'll be fine!<br>Just hang on and you'll see-  
>But don't make me wait till you do<br>To be happy with you  
>Will you listen to me?<br>No one can give you courage  
>No one can thicken your skin<br>I will not fail so you can be comfortable, Cathy  
>I will not lose because you can't win<p>

If I didn't believe in your  
>Then here's where the travelogue ends<br>If I didn't believe in you  
>I couldn't have stood before all of our friends<br>And said, "This is the life I choose-  
>This is the thing I can't bear to lose<br>Trip us or trap us, but we refuse to fall"  
>That's what I thought we agreed on, Cathy<br>If I hadn't believed in you  
>I wouldn't have loved you at all<p>

Now why don't you put your dress on and we'll go, okay?  
>Rachel?<br>Can we just do that please?  
>Please?!<p>

Rachel: Sebastian, you have my heart. I'd wait a lifetime for you. I think you should do what's best. Plus you're still in the Army so really you don't have a choice at the moment. I just have one request when you go..

Sebastian: What's that?

Rachel: Come Home Safe.

Sebastian: You are simply amazing. Lets go out to dinner and a movie. I have to leave morning.

Rachel: I want to be there when you leave.

Sebastian: No,.Rachel I can't let you do that or put you through pain like that, baby.

Rachel: Sebastian, I'm gonna be there. Whether you like it or not, you're not getting rid of me that easily.

Sebastian: Yes..wow you're sexy when you get Bossy.

Rachel: *smacks him* shut up.

Sebastian: Yes ma'am. * leans kiss her*

Rachel: Wait...can we just stay in? If you're leaving tomorrow, I want to spend every moment I have with you showing you what you will miss, and make you come home to me.

Sebastian: *grabs her hand* lead the way beautiful.

Rachel: Oh I will definitely lead the way...

Rachel and Sebastian go back to her room, ordered Chinese, watched a movie, and made love over and over. Hours later, Rachel laid on bed afraid of letting him go, but she knows she needs to trust him and be supportive. She is so proud of him, and she wants him to be safe. She can see how conflicted he was trying to be loyal to everyone. There's no doubt where she belongs, Her heart is connected to his. It was late, and their moments are coming to a close...for now. She has a feeling he'd go to the end of the World for her. She felt the same. Rachel wrapped blankets over them since it was a bit cold. She kissed his lips softly, and Sebastian smiled in his sleep.

Sebastian:*whispering * I love you, Rachel.

Rachel: I love you more, Sebastian, so much.

Sebastian: I said it first. * he chuckled*

Rachel: Go to sleep, lover boy.

The next morning...

Sebastian had awakened to someone kneeling over him, giving him pleasure. "Rach", he moaned. Dsmn, what a way to wake up. He thought. He watched her take every inch into her beautiful lips. He remembered her mentioning no gag reflex. "Shit Rachel." She hummed around him until he soon exploded. She smiled. "I figured id give you something to remember me by.", she said, grinning.

Sebastian flipped her over, until he was on top. " I guess its my turn to return the favor baby." He kissed her hard, crashing their lips together, while he pleasured her til he was driving her crazy. "Oh my god, Sebastian, please!" She cried. He wasted no time. He positioned himself, and slowly thrusted inside of her, pulling out then slam back into her again and again.

"Ohhhhhh Seb, I'm gonna cum Now! So close!" She screamed, until they both exploded at the same time. Each time they made love was better and hotter.

After resting, Sebastian knew it was time to get going. Can he really leave her?!

Rachel: Sebastian, I know what you're , as I said earlier, we will be okay. Just come home!

Sebastian: * I just want to be able to have it all without having to decide. Time to shower now. Come with me so I can have one last memory before I go.

Rachel: It wont be your last memory.

They showered together, had breakfast, and got Sebastian's luggage to head to airport. Rachel was holding back the tears. He had his uniform on. Once he is deployed or on his mission he told Rachel he can't have his cellphone on him. Basically for Safety reasons. He will try to keep in touch when mission will be dangerous but he has to stay focused and be careful. No drama basically.

He went to check in at the USO office at the airport. Once Sebastian got everything, he knew he would have to leave her behind while he goes through security. Rachel did not let go of his hand. She was trying to hold back her tears, trying to be brave. He did exact same didn't want to say goodbye.

Rachel: You do realize I can read your thoughts. While you're gone, I forgot to tell you I plan to audition for Fanny Brice.

Sebastian: OMG RACHEL?! That is amazing! You will soo get that role with as many times as you watch "Funny Girl" haha.

Rachel: Thank you for believing in me.

Sebastian: Always.

Rachel: It's time for you to go hun..

Sebastian: *lifts her chin with his fingertips* hey, this isn't goodbye. I will be back, I will come home for you. Just please if you can help it don't forget me?

Rachel: I'll never forget. Don't forget about me. Please please be safe. All of you. Give Thad my love and best wishes too.

Sebastian: I will... * he walks away holding her hand still* I guess this is it...

Rachel: I'll miss you my Soldier...

Sebastian hugs her, then walks away until he stops, turns around and walks back to het crashing her against him kissing her as if there were no kissed him, while crying. He was sobbing too.

Sebastian; I love you, Rachel.

Rachel: I love you, Sebastian.

Sebastian heard boarding call for his flight. Rachel watched him go through security. She waved blowing him a kiss, that he returned. He was soon gone.

Rachel left the airport, driving home where she was met by Blaine and Kurt waiting for her.

Blaine: Hey Rach, are you okay?

Rachel: I'm not okay, but I know I've gotta be strong regardless of what happens.

Blaine: Trust him, he's gonna come home Rach.

Rachel: I hope so too, Blaine. Now if you will excuse me, I have to rest then prepare for my Funny Girl audition.

Blaine & Kurt: We love you, Rachel. Good night.

Rachel: I love you both, too.

As Rachel went to her room, she sat on her bed she just shared hours ago with Sebastian, and curled up with his pillow and sobbed.

Little did she know that Sebastian sat on the plane looking out the window,and he was crying too. "Good night Rachel, I love you.".

A/N: Well we're nearing the end of this story. I'm sorry that it took me awhile to update. I hope that you're enjoying this story. I will work on the ending sometime this weekend. Please check out my other stories, if you have a chance. I love you all. I almost deleted this story. :(


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I can't believe that we are already at Ch 14 and getting to the end of this story. Honestly I didn't think the story would be as long as it is. But, I've enjoyed writing this story not just because I ship Sebastian /Rachel, but because I can personally relate the most to this story since I had been in love with someone who was in the Military and had to leave for deployment. Unfortunately we didn't last.

I want to thank all of my readers and continued support. Iam still deciding if I'll continue writing or not. We shall see.

Enjoy final chapter of "Not Me".

Sebastian had just left New York and the love of his life, Rachel. Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He loves her so much, and if he had a choice he would've stayed with her. For now he has an assignment to complete and try to make it home safe as promised.

When Sebastian arrived back at the base in Germany, Thad was one of the first to greet him.

Thad: Smythe! I see you made it back. How is everyone back home? And I do mean Gorgeous Berry.

Sebastian: Hey! Gorgeous Berry is all mine, bro.

Thad:Its about damn time. Well, Iam happy you both hooked up. Iam surprised Rachel was okay with you leaving.

Sebastian: She's not happy, but she understands. Just gotta make sure we all come out of this safe and sound.

Thad: Well we will do our best. No promises. So looks like we have briefing then bedtime. We head out in the early morning so get plenty of rest.

Sebastian: Lets do this!

Sebastian and Thad joined the rest of the battalion for briefing and prepare to head out in the morning. Before he fell asleep he decided to Skype with his beautiful girlfriend, Rachel. He logged onto his laptop and waited until she accepted the video call.

*ringing*

Suddenly she accepted and Sebastian was able to see her beautiful face.

Sebastian: Hi baby!

Rachel: Hello sexy! How are you? It is so good to see you. I miss you already.

Sebastian: Not as much as I'm missing you.

Rachel: Awe you're truly the sweetest guy. Its hard to believe some of the stories Blaine and Kurt have told me about you.

Sebastian: Should I be worried? I didn't realize I was still a hot topic.

Rachel: You ARE very hot especially in uniform. *wink*

Sebastian: Getting turned on babe?

Rachel: And you're not here to take care of that "problem", so looks like its Magic Mike on Netflix tonight.

*Blaine and Kurt passed by while she was Skyping with Sebastian *

Kurt: Did I hear Channing Tatum night tonight?

Blaine: I'll get the popcorn. That Matt B. Guy reminds me of my brother Cooper.

Rachel: A movie filled with hot naked guys always an alternative.

Sebastian: Uh hello I'm still here you know. *he was teasing, although a bit jealous* If I were there Rach, you wouldn't need any movie or especially not Channing. I'm hotter than Channing and Grant Gustin combined.

Kurt: Yeah you keep lying to yourself, Craigslist.

Sebastian: Uh Princess, I believe I was speaking to Rachel. is with your names for me? Craigslist really? And do I look like a Meerkat to you?

Kurt: Do you seriously want me to answer that?

Sebastian was able to respond, when Rachel interrupted their banter.

Rachel: Kurt and Blaine, as you can see I'm in the middle of a conversation with my boyfriend. When done we will have a movie night with Channing Tatum.

Blaine: Bye Sebastian take care! Tell Thad to be safe.

Kurt: Yes, Diva! Oh Channing here we come!

Sebastian: So Channing is stealing my girl?

Rachel: Awe are you jealous?

Sebastian: Pffst Sebastian Smythe doesn't get jealous.

Rachel: Anyhows, when do you leave?

Sebastian: *sigh* I leave tomorrow morning. So I'll have to get some rest. I don't know when I'll be able to talk to you just yet. But I'll find a way.

Rachel: Sebastian, please don't worry about me. Just stay safe and pay attention while you're patrolling. I hear it's been tense in that Area. I'm scared, but I know I have to try to be brave.

Sebastian: This doesn't seem fair, though, we finally found one another and now...

Rachel: Sebastian, no negative talk. Negativity will get you hurt or killed. I want you to be able to come home in one piece so I can hold you again, and not in a coffin. Iam with you in spirit, just like before during your last mission.

Sebastian: How did I get so lucky? I'm supposed to be the Brave one for you.

Rachel: Its okay to be afraid. I guess I'll say good night for now, and ill be holding your pillow close tonight. I love you so much, Sebastian. *fighting tears*

Sebastian: *tears were falling now* I love you, beautiful. I wish I could be there to hold you. We just gotta stay strong through this storm. I'll try to get in touch soon. Please don't worry about me. I will come home soon. I want you in my life forever, Beautiful.

Rachel: *blows him a kiss* Good night love.

Sebastian: *touched the screen* Good night Miss Berry, *blows kisses back*

Rachel and Sebastian waved goodbye, then ended the call.

*call disconnected*

Sebastian logged off, took shower, and crawled into bed crying into his pillow. "I miss and love you, Rachel" he whispered as he fell asleep.

Hours later...

Thad: Smythe it is time to get up, got to head out Now.

Sebastian: I am up. I'll meet you outside.

As Thad left, Sebastian hurried to get ready. About 20minutes he was ready to go. He took a quick selfie of himself, and also one with Thad and sent to Rachel. Soon, it was time to leave..

Meanwhile back in New York

Rachel had his woken up getting ready for school. She had a notification on her phone. It was a picture message from her Soldier. The photo message said:

"Rach, always in my heart. You're M life, my heart, my Soul mate. Until we see each other again, I love you. -xoxo Seb"

Kurt was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Kurt: Good morning, Rachel. Iam sorry we weren't able to have our movie fest Las night. But, tonight we're free so when you get home have takeout and movie night.

Rachel: *sighs* Sounds good.

Kurt: Are you okay?

Rachel: Yes Iam okay, just missing him and hope he is safe.

Blaine walked into kitchen.*

Blaine: Sebastian Smythe will be fine Rachel. You will see. Before you know it, he will be back in your arms. Until then we will be by your side to help. He's our friend too, along with Thad.

Rachel: I love you both. I don't know what I would do without you guys. *Rachel hugged Klaine* I'm off to school.

Klaine: Have a good day, Rachel.

Rachel left the loft, headed for school, and hoped that she could make it through the next few months at least. She took a selfie and sent to Seb. She wasn't sure if he would get it or not, but she needed him to know how much she loved him.

The day flew by quickly, and she indeed had a movie night with her best friends. She was so tired from lack of sleep the night before. She kept checking the news for any word on Sebastian. She checked a casualties site to make sure he wasn't on that list. She knew this added more stress, but she had to know.

This went on for about 2 months since he left. She received some emails and letters from Sebastian, but within the Las month their contact with one another were less. She was frustrated and angry with him, although it wasn't all his fault. She just panicked every time she heard of more violence erupting or troops coming home injured or killed. Blaine and Kurt tried to be positive, but even they seemed worried. Kurt wanted Rachel to talk to a counselor about her worrying . All she wanted was Sebastian. She wish he would call. Or send some kind of message to let her know he was alive. She also had a callback to audition for Funny Girl on Broadway to prepare for. She wished Sebastian could be there.. Soon he will be home again. He will, she has faith.

Meanwhile in the Middle East in an unknown location, Sebastian and Thad were patrolling with Drew. It luckily was a quiet day, but even that could be a problem. Tension was rising, and he had seen more tragedy that would stay with him for a lifetime. He missed Rachel so much. He missed the States even more. You don't appreciate what you have until its gone. He knew he should contact Rachel more often, but these last few months have been crazy busy for him. They were always go. He began to think maybe he was selfish making her wait back at home for him. He also knew about her Funny Girl audition soon. He wanted to be there supporting her. He wanted to take her in his arms and make endless love to her. Sebastian wanted to share his life with her.

While he was lost in thought, he suddenly heard Drew yell for everyone to take cover and be ready. He heard gunfire in the near distance. Thad and Drew were huddled close by, by not close enough. Soon they exchanged fire with the enemy,and had seen Drew go down.

Sebastian: DREW?! NO!

Thad: Sebastian!

Drew: HELP! Soldier down! Get help!

Sebastian returned fire while trying to get to get to his team. As Sebastian ran to take cover, he heard more gunfire and suddenly felt something hit him.

Thad: Sebastian?! Stay with me buddy! You're okay, keep eyes on me! Think of Rachel!

Sebastian: *groaning, bleeding coming from his shoulder and near his chest* Thad? Rachel tell her-

Thad: You're gonna tell Rachel yourself. *then Thad called for help*

Medics showed up rushing the dead, and injured to safety. Drew had been killed. Thad was going to be was in the helicopter heading back to base. His eyes started to close. He thought this was it, and all he saw when he closed his eyes was Rachel Berry. "I love you Rachel" he whispered as he lost consciousness.

Hours later, Sebastian was slowly opening his eyes. Where was he? Was he alive?How was everyone else? He was in a hospital. He had returned to a hospital in Germany. His superior had told him that due to his injuries he was being sent back to the States where he will continue to get better. He was heading home to Rachel. Should he call or surprise her? Did she know yet that he had been injured. It sucks that he wasn't able to help his team fight, but he was glad he was alive.

Sebastian decided not to tell her. And Thad had minor injuries but being sent home too. His heart went out to Drew and Drew's loved ones. He remembers when Drew talked about a girl he had met back home and fallen in love with her, and wanted to marry once he returned home. It made him think of Rachel. "I'm coming home to you" he thought.

Rachel was at her audition for Funny Girl. She was so nervous, this was her dreams on the line. She hadn't heard from Sebastian at all. She heard about the latest injuries and casualties but still had no word on Sebastian.

Blaine: Rach, please stop torturing yourself. Its not healthy to search that site every second. I'm sure we would've heard something by now if anything happened to him or Thad.

Rachel: His friend, Drew, had been killed though.

Kurt: Diva, please for now, try not to think anything negative. You can do this. Sebastian would want you to give the best performance you can.

Rachel waited for her name to be called. She fought tears that threatened to fall.

?: Miss Rachel Berry, its your turn to Audition.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Rachel walked into the room, and she talked a little about herself and what song she will perform.

Rachel: There is one song that I want to sing for you. It is dedicated to my Soldier. Its called "Come Home Soon."

?: We're ready when you are, Miss Berry.

Rachel: * taking a deep breath*

(Rachel)

"Come Home Soon" (A/N: She Daisy Come Home Soon /QYL-JegSsEc?list=UUzDia59BRm4CLP0arwSzyqA ) this is an actual video I created a few years ago of that song ))

I put away the groceries  
>And I take my daily bread<br>I dream of your arms around me  
>As I tuck the kids in bed<p>

I don't know what you're doin'  
>And I don't know where you are<br>But I look up at that great big sky  
>And I hope you're wishin' on that same<br>bright star

I wonder, I pray

[Chorus:]  
>And I sleep alone<br>I cry alone  
>And it's so hard livin' here on my own<br>So please, come home soon  
>(Come home soon)<p>

I know that we're together  
>Even though we're far apart<br>And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
>Pressed to my heart<p>

I wonder, I pray

[Repeat Chorus]

[Bridge:] *As Rachel sang the song, she put some much passion into the song she began to tear up, as did everyone in the room..she was lost in the song, that she didn't notice everyone looked towards the door*

(Rachel)  
>I still imagine your touch<br>It's beautiful missing something that much  
>But sometimes love needs a fighting chance<br>So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance

I wonder, I pray

[Second Chorus:] (Sebastian)  
>I sleep alone<br>I cry alone  
>Without you this house is not a home<br>So please, come home soon

[Third Chorus:] (Sebastian /Rachel)  
>I walk alone<br>I try alone  
>I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone<br>So please, come home soon

(Sebastian)

Come home soon  
>Come home soon<p>

As song ended, Rachel turned to see the one person she didn't expect to see.

Rachel: S..Sebastian is that you?

Sebastian: Yes, it is. Surprise?!

Rachel squealed, crying running into his arms. "Sebastian?! Omg! I've missed you! Why are you limping!"

Sebastian: I'll answer but right now all I want is to take you in my arms and not let go of her ever. They sobbed into each others arms.

Rachel and Sebastian crashed their lips against each other.

Rachel: I love you Sebastian.

Sebastian: I love you , Rachel. And I kept my promise to you.

Rachel: Which is?

Sebastian: I promised that id come home soon, and I'm home.

Rachel: Welcome home baby.

Sebastian looked into her eyes. And he said " I'm home for Good."

Sebastian grabbed her hand, and they walked hand in hand. Rachel also found out she had a callback for the role. At that moment all she wants is to get him home, to her bed.

Sebastian: Its good to be home. * he passionately kissed her like there was no tomorrow..

A/N: Okay I know ending sucked. Do you want an epilogue? This story was emotional for me. The character Drew in the story was based on my late fiancee Andrew who actually was killed during combat in 2011 in Afghanistan. This story was in memory of him. This last chapter took forever to write. Thank you for the support and encouragement to not delete this story. I love you all


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Its hard to believe that we have reached the finale of Not me. Thank you for all of your support and patience. This was a special story for me to write because not only because I love Smytheberry and possibly my last story, but also dedicated to someone very special to me. I really wish there were more Sebastian and Rachel stories, they are so much fun to write about. Enjoy the finale of story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline.

2 years later

Sebastian and Rachel had finally returned home after he surprised her at her callback audition for Funny Girl. Rachel was so happy to see him, by not to see him injured. Rachel accompanied him to Drew's memorial service. She felt so badly for Drew's family, including his fiancée. She couldn't even fathom what she would have done had it been Sebastian.

Sebastian needed counseling for his PTSD and therapy for his injuries. He was officially discharged from the Army, and enrolled into Columbia University studying law but doing some musical theatre on the side. Rachel finally made her big break on Broadway as Fanny Brice, but for some reason she wanted too much at once. She lost the role on Broadway, and doesn't look like her tv project will happen at the moment. And that is okay. Its a learning experience.

One day Rachel and Sebastian were spending the day in bed when she got a call .

Rachel: Hello? Yes this is she...omg yes I. Would love to come back. I'll have to discuss with my fiancé. Yes..thank you.

Sebastian watched her closely.

Sebastian: And what was that about?

Rachel: Well...that was Coach Beiste from my old high school. And she til me Sue had plans to cut all of the Arts programs at McKinley and Coach asked if I would like to come back to revamp the Glee program. I guess I would be moving back to Lima, Ohio.

Sebastian: The place you couldn't wait to leave?

Rachel: Well I've failed as a Broadway star and dropped out of NYADA.

Sebastian: Well not a total failure. At 19 you actually performed one of your dream roles on Broadway. That's not a failure..You made mistakes, but you went for what you wanted.

Rachel: Maybe things happen for a reason. Glee meant so much to me. Being a part of something special. And also I want to make Finn proud since he's gone.

Sebastian: Babe, if this is what you want to do, I wont stand in your way.

Rachel: I want you to come back with me. My dads are always away, and they did offer to give us the house so that they could move to their dream location in Hawaii.

Sebastian: Damn, they couldn't just give us Hawaii?

Rachel: Well you're filthy rich as well. Haha

Sebastian: Someday we will babe.

Rachel: So what do you say?

Sebastian: I say lets do it babe! Lets go home to Ohio. You would make an amazing Glee coach. I honestly don't care as long as I'm with you.

Rachel: * kisses him fiercely * How did I get so lucky?

Sebastian: Aren't you glad I decided not to walk away? I could never do that. You're my life.

Rachel: And you're mine. I want to spend my life with you. I love you.

Sebastian: I love you more. Lets get packing. Ohio, we're coming home...

Rachel: Mmmm packing can wait for now..

Sebastian: Oohh I think I know where this is going..

Rachel: Question is can you keep up with me old man? *she smirked*

Sebastian: *flips Rachel over on the bed, leaning over her. "ill show you old, Baby."

Rachel: promise?

Sebastian: forever and always, future Mrs. Smythe.

Sebastian and Rachel leaned kissed, showing each other just how much they love each other.

Rachel is now grateful Finn had set her free after graduation, because she would have never met her love on that train ride to her new life.

The End


	17. Authors note

Author's Note

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories, and hope that you're enjoying reading them as much as I have by writing them. These are my first fan fiction stories so I am new to this so they might not be perfect, but I have worked hard on both.

I apologize to some if story is confusing to understand. If you're able to, please check out Forever Yours. It will help to catch you up as to what's going on with IF YOU GO AWAY. Basically Sebastian and Rachel are dating. The shooting incident in Forever Yours brought them closer and he proposed to Rachel. Right now they are trying to work on the relationship taking it slow trying not to rush the marriage thing but she still has the ring. Everything had been going great until Quinn tries to interfere. Now Sebastian should've told Rachel the truth from the beginning as to what Quinn was going. He thought he could handle things. But she found out from a picture of Quinn & Sebastian. Quinn came onto him buy he pushed her away because he loves her. So she broke up with him out of anger and finally told Quinn off. Yes she broke up but she still loves Sebastian. She's confused. Can this relationship be saved or will she walk away? Will Sebastian continue to fight for her ...

I apologize my spelling.I'm typing on my phone then copy /paste. I'm working on it. Anyways thanks for reading. Also if you don't like it that's fine too. There are thousands to choose from on this site. Happy Reading. I will update Not me soon. Daughter is back in hospital. Please check out my other stories & would love to read your comments. I've almost deleted a few of my stories.


End file.
